Prom Night
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Its nothing even related to the movie! 'I kneeled to the ground and cried louder. I made my hands into fists and brought them up to my temples and screamed like I never had before. It was more a scream of frustration then anything else.' Read 1st! ExB
1. Prom

**A/N: Chapter 1**

Prom. So far the worse day of my boring life. My name is Bella Swan and I'm about to tell you about the day we–my friends and I–went to prom. Here goes nothing.

I'm a senior in high school and I actually decided–which means my friends convinced me–to go to prom. Prom was being held this year in Port Angeles in a huge hotel. The only well known and very well taken care of hotel around the area, I live in Forks a couple hours from here. Forks is a very small town in Washington that hardly ever sees rain.

When you step into the Hotel/Motel–whatever it is–the first thing you see is the huge lobby and the registration desk on your right. You check in and get your keys if your 'staying over night'–as in you're staying with your date and having sex with them. Of course _my _friends were going to stay because they have dates.

I'm the only stupid idiot here _looking_ for a date. Although I really only had one person in mind and he had already came with a date. If you were wondering who my friends were I was about to get to that. It used to just be Alice, Rosalie and me but then they got boyfriends–Jasper (with Alice) and Emmett (with Rosalie)–so now we're a little group.

And I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. I used to be going out with Mike Newton but it didn't quite work out. So now we're 'just friends'–as in he says we should just be friends and never speaks to me again–and is now going out with Jessica.

Okay so now back to the prom. I was the only one there with_out_ a date. And the guy I have been crushing on since second grade came with no other than Lauren. Lauren hates my guts for some reason and I just can't figure out why. I guess it was alright to come with her since there going out and all.

All this time I've liked him and he's never even noticed me. He's probably heard awful things about me from his girlfriend Lauren but that's it. He's never looked at me or talked to me. I've tried _really_ hard to get over him and move on but I just can't. Truth is I'm head over heels for him.

He's extremely handsome with bronze messy hair and topaz colored eyes–the weirdest color I've seen for eyes yet! He's completely perfect. He has perfect hair, teeth, basically a perfect face _and_ body. He plays on the baseball team and he's extremely nice. Well he's never been nice to me but I've watched him be nice to the freshman which is a big deal.

So you can imagine how disappointed I am right now. I just watched him come in with Lauren and I swear I heard my heart fall into my stomach. And what is the name of this man I've been in love with since grade school; his name is Edward Cullen.

I was obviously dressed differently then when I go to school. At school I wear a pair of jeans and any non­–dorky shirt. But today I'm wearing a long maroon dress; the top was a corset and had beads on it. The rest was silk and flowed all the way down to the floor.

I was feeling a bit nauseous after I watched Lauren slip her tongue down Edward's throat for like ten minutes so I briskly walked away from the huge auditorium and turned to my left and found the huge bathrooms that were far separated but right next to the auditorium.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and poured water on my face. I didn't have to worry about make–up because I never wear any. As I breathed through my mouth slowly a group of people came in. I quickly patted my face dry with the hand towel and turned to see that it wasn't just girls in here with me but boys too.

I automatically recognized the lead boy that was talking in whispers to the small crowd. It was James Mann. He's the quarterback of the football team and he's obviously a jock. Not to mention a jerk. And as I watched what they were doing I also found out he was a perverted asshole. He walked into a stall and stood on the toilet.

James was well known for his reputation. He has short dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. You'd think he was absolutely perfect and gorgeous but he's not. And what he was doing now proved that. He was standing on the toilet and leaning over to the other stall to watch a poor helpless girl probably peeing or something.

He made a nasty noise that came out like a moaned 'OoO' and the girl shrieked. The small crowd slammed the door open and laughed at the poor girl. Feeling totally pissed off and brave I walked behind the small crowd and stop my ground, "Hey!"

They all jumped and turned to look at me. They probably thought I was a teacher or something. As soon as they saw who I was they laughed. I was too pissed off to blush and walk away. I had enough of there bullshit. I was surprised to see Lauren in the crowd.

Completely pissed off I walked passed them and into the stall. Some of them tried to touch me or push me so automatically I yelled, "Get the fuck away from me or else!" my voice sounded colder than usual. The hands that were on me were off of me in seconds.

I walked turned to look at the girl in the stall. She was crying but at least she was completely dressed now. She looked up at me and I recognized her as my ex-best friend Angela. She got jealous of Alice and Rosalie when I started hanging out with them in fifth grade and stopped being my friend. I still cared about her though. We had grown up together. Her parents and my parents are best friends.

I walked up to her, "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded through her tears. I looked up at James furiously, "Get the fuck out of the girl's bathroom now before I go get security," again my voice was as cold as ice.

He smirked at me before he jumped off the toilet and started walking away, "Come on guys. There's nothing _interesting_ in here anymore," he yelled before they all laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to Ang, "Here you go."

She took it from me lightly and blew her nose as she walked out of the stall, "Thanks Bella. That was definitely humiliating. They didn't have cameras did they?"

I shook my head, "No," I noticed that she was shaking, "Are you sure your okay? Is there someone you want me to take you to?"

She grabbed a Kleenex from the counter of the sinks and nodded, "Can you take me to Ben? He's waiting for me in the auditorium," she was still crying but I did understand what she was saying but I doubt her date will.

I put one arm around her shoulders and another under her elbow, "Come one lets find Ben." Luckily I knew who Ben was. I could here the music all the way in the bathrooms that's how loud it was. I helped her support her weight and slowly walked her towards the auditorium.

"Hey, have you seen Lauren?" I looked up to see Edward at the entrance of the auditorium looking straight at me.

To my complete surprise I wasn't nervous but more pissed off by his girlfriend, "Yeah, her and her buddies just walked out of the girls room," again my voice was cold.

"Buddies as in…" he prompted.

"As in James and his gang of friends," Ang started crying again when I said James name. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "N-no. I _hate_ him."

"What happened?" Edward asked a bit pissed off himself.

"Seems like your girlfriend and her 'friends' wanted a little peep show," Ang looked up at me panicked, "There going to tell everyone anyways," I told her softly.

"They walked in while–," I stopped him.

"Yes. I guess they thought that would be fun. Now can you excuse me I need to find her date," Her weight was getting heavier. I met his eyes before I walked away and helped Ang find Ben. I had to explain to Ben what happened _and_ I had to stop him from doing something stupid. I sighed as I watched Ang and Ben head up to there room.

After I watched Ang and Ben get in the elevators I turned around to head back to the auditorium. I looked up and gasped in surprise as I saw who was in front of me.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	2. It hurt Like hell

**A/N: Chapter 2**

_I looked up and gasped in surprise as I saw who was in front of me._

"Oh my god!" I had my hand over my heart from the surprise, "You scared the hell out of me Tyler."

Tyler was a friend of Mike's but he stayed friends with me after Mike and I had broken up.

"Sorry Bella. I was just wondering where your date was?" he asked kindly.

I knew I didn't have to worry about Tyler because he wouldn't tell anyone that I didn't have a date, "I actually came here with my friends."

He smiled, "How about a dance?" he asked outstretching his hand.

I smiled at him lightly, he was cute after all, "I can't dance Tyler. You of all people should know that. We have P.E. together. But how about we get punch instead?"

His smile had been fading but it quickly returned when I asked him about the punch, "I'd love that."

I took his hand and we walked into the auditorium together and quickly walked to our right to the punch stand. We were just standing there sipping our punch and glancing at each other awkwardly when we heard the argument. It wasn't very loud but since they were right next to us we could here it. Or at least I could hear it I don't know about Tyler.

We both turned though to look. There was nothing else to do.

"I told you to stop hanging out with James he's a bad influence for you," Edward whispered angrily.

"I can hang out with whoever I want. You don't control me. I control myself," she was definitely drunk. Hopefully not from the fruit punch.

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit Lauren. I can't be with someone who doesn't know when to stop."

"Stop what?!"

"Stop drinking. Stop hanging around with the wrong crowd and definitely stop being a bitch." Whoa, I'd never heard him curse before.

She looked away from him and stared at me before she could get anything out of her mouth I turned back to Tyler and said, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later Tyler."

As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I walked away and headed straight for the girls room. I was a bit scared she might have followed me here so I got into a stall and hid there. Stupid thing to do I know but there is no where else to hide. I didn't rent a room I mean I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

I held my breath when I heard the door of the entrance open. Again stupid because she could obviously see my feet. I waited for her to burst the door open and tell me shit or for her to tell me to get out of the stall and face her but neither came.

That's when I noticed the sound of her shoes. They sounded like sneakers as they squeaked against the luminous tile. It couldn't be Lauren because she was wearing high heels and high heels clicked on the floor not squeaked.

No girl in here tonight would be wearing sneakers. My brain caught up with what I was trying to put together when the door burst open. I yelped in surprise and–since the restroom was that huge one handicaps use–backed up against the wall.

My eyes widened in fright when I saw who it was. It was none other than James. I wonder if Lauren sent him. Why was he in here? Obviously he wasn't here to see me pee because I wasn't doing that and he would have just looked over from the other stall.

Fear pricked at my skin. I have a bad feeling about this. He walked up closer to me like I was his prey. Definitely bad. I must have gotten distracted by my fear because suddenly he was holding me against the wall. The restroom was loud from all the music coming from the auditorium. If I screamed no one would hear me.

"What a–are you doing?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Finishing off what you interrupted earlier," his voice was thick and deep.

"What are you t–talking about?" I asked trying to move my face away from his breath.

"You'll see," he grabbed my face roughly and suddenly his tongue was in my mouth.

I wanted to puke. His mouth tasted like beer and that tastes nasty. I tried to move my head away from his mouth and his grip but he just gripped harder. His body was _so_ close to mine that I could feel things I really didn't want to feel.

Realizing what he was about to do I started crying–silently. I tried to desperately to get away from him. I meant it when I said I didn't want to lose my virginity. Truth was I was saving it for Edward…if he was the right guy of course. And I knew since second grade that he was the right guy for me.

I shook my head mentally and crying hysterically. Oddly enough the restrooms had little long couch thingies in them and we were suddenly on one.

He was on top of me now trying to pull my dress up. I struggled under him yelling for him to stop and leave me alone. I tried to hit his back with my fist but it didn't phase him. And suddenly he was inside me. I cried out loud from the pain. I started pounding harder when he started getting in deeper and started moaning.

I started screaming now but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand as he still continued in and out. It hurt. Like hell. This isn't how I pictured myself losing my virginity but then what girl pictures losing her virginity by getting raped.

This feeling that he gave me wasn't even the least pleasant. I felt violated and disgusted. I felt horrible but I kept fighting. I couldn't let him get away with this. I grabbed his hair and pulled it. He tightened his grip on my mouth digging into my skin. I cried out in pain from both places.

I made my fist tighter and pushed down as hard as bi could but it didn't even affect him. I lost. I lost my virginity. Part of my soul, my hopes and dreams. Life was miserable, horrible. How could this happen to me? I had just saved Angela from being raped and in favor got raped instead of her? How's that fair? I do something good and then something bad happens to me. It's _not_ fair. Nothing is. Life in general isn't fair. And I get how that fits now.

And just as fast as it had happened it was over. He zipped up his pants and left to bathroom leaving me there crying, breathing heavily and completely hopeless.

I kneeled to the ground and cried louder. I made my hands into fists and brought them up to my temples and screamed like I never had before. It was more a scream of frustration then anything else. I had this sudden impulse to tell someone. I had to tell someone. But who?

No ones here. I'm all alone. I cried louder before I picked my panties up and pulled my dress down. My body didn't feel like itself. It felt different. I was shaking from the trauma of what just happened and of the soreness when I was walking.

Still crying I managed to open the door and walk out of the girl's room. I was looking down at my shaking body when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I–," they stopped talking. I automatically recognized the voice. I know he stopped talking because of how I looked. I'm pretty sure my hair looked like a haystack, my dress was wrinkled and of course I was shaking like if I was out in a blizzard with nothing but a tank top and shorts on.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I slowly looked up from the floor to look into his eyes. Slowly I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears again. I felt like I was mute. I didn't want to talk. At least not right now. I started crying harder when I remembered what had happened not so long ago.

Surprising me completely he pulled me into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I felt wrong. I felt violated, abused, sick, and…I felt tired. But as soon as he hugged me I started shaking even harder than before and crying more than I thought was possible.

I knew I should have felt like jerking away from him and telling him not to touch me. But when he touched me I felt weirdly right and safe. Like I said before I think Edward's the right guy for me.

He looked down at me not knowing what to do, "I should take you to your friends."

"No!" my voice broke a bit but I managed to tell him clearly enough for him to understand. "I…I don't want them to s–see me like t–this." Talking made my cheek hurt. I raised my hand up and touched the place it hurt. I winced at the pain and brought my hand down. I had a bit if blood on my fingers.

**A/N: Poor Bella. ******** Please Review.**


	3. Sucide thoughts

**A/N: Chapter 3**

_I had a bit if blood on my fingers._

"I," I took in a shaky breath, "I have to go," I was extremely tired and just wanted to go home to be alone. My parents had gotten a divorce last year and since I was already old enough to move out I decided not to pick either of my parents–because I didn't want to hurt any of there feelings–and move into a house a couple blocks away from my dad.

I lived alone. I was going to put up signs for a roommate tomorrow but I don't know if I want one anymore. Now I wish I had picked one of my parents.

I tried to move away from him but he lightly grabbed my upper arm, "I'm not letting you go alone and looking like that."

I was starting to cry more, "I don't want to be here anymore," my voice sounded watery and shaky.

"I'll take you home," he put his arms around my shoulders and started leading me out of the hotel without even letting me decide. I stopped half–way there and took my shoes off. I held them in my hand as I walked numbly with Edward.

Absentmindedly, forgetting that Edward was there, I looked down to see that my dress was a bit too down. I was fresh out of tears at the moment so I didn't cry as I remembered. Instead I picked up my dress with my free hand and looked straight ahead. I never took my hand off of there.

Slowly I released it and brought my hand down to my side. He led me to his silver Volvo and helped me in the passenger seat. I sat there in silence just staring outside of the passenger window thinking about the horrible events that just happened.

Would I ever get over this? I've seen movies and read books about girls that have been raped and they didn't exactly ever get over it but they felt better when they told someone. I looked over at Edward, Should I tell him? Would he keep it to himself?

Would he believe me? Maybe he'd say I was lying. I wonder what happened with him and his girlfriend. I doubt they broke up because since there also adults now they live together. Basically here we move out senior year and move into another house–if you could afford it–and you start your future.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes making me look down at my lap. He would care about what happened to me. I looked up to see that we had already entered Forks. I was about to tell him to turn on my street but he already had turned there. He drove into my driveway and turned the car off.

"How do you–," I shook my head, "Never mind," I looked up at the house and looked back at him, "thanks." I opened the door and walked out of the car. I walked to my doorstep slowly and got in the house. As soon as I reached the steps I started crying.

Half–way up my knees gave out on me and I plopped down on the stair and burst out crying. I had my stairs carpeted so it didn't hurt. I was suddenly being picked up. I looked up frantically, thinking it might have been James, getting ready to scream when I saw who it was.

It was Edward. I didn't fight him to let me down because I was overpowered by my cries. He somehow found my room and helped me down on my bed while he hurried into my bathroom that was across from the bed. My room was pretty big so I had lots of extra room.

He came back with a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin and Kleenex. He put the glass of water and bottle of aspirin on my night stand and handed me my box of Kleenex. I took one and blew my nose. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up to see Edward sitting across from me on my bed.

"Can you tell me what happened, Bella?" he asked kindly.

I was a bit surprised, "You know my n–name?" I asked.

He nodded with a faint smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Everyone knows you Bella. The rumor about you and your parents spread through town faster than a bullet."

I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it, "If I tell you will you promise to never tell anyone?"

He bit his lip lightly, "I promise."

"You can't tell anyone; especially not Lauren."

"I wouldn't tell Lauren anyways. We broke up," he said looking down at his hands.

Thinking this was a wonderful way to change the subject I said, "Why?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Will he get mad?

"I think you know why," he simply said. Okay so I guess he isn't mad _and_ he must have seen me watch them fight.

"Why were you going to the girls restroom?" I whispered.

"Lauren started blaming our break up on you and I thought maybe you had heard and had gotten upset so I went looking for you."

Wow. Edward Cullen was looking for _me_.

"What took you so long?" my voice was barely above a whisper but he still heard me.

"Bella, what happened?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I quickly closed my mouth so I wouldn't look like an idiot. I couldn't say it. How exactly do you tell someone that someone else took your innocence away? Would he believe me? Would he tell everyone else?

I knew that deep inside of me I couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until I really trust him. That's if he ever talks to me again.

"Who lives with you?" he asked looking around.

"No one, I live alone," my voice sounded like a monotone.

"You live alone in this _big_ house?" he asked surprised.

I just nodded not really wanting to talk about my friendship issues.

My friends lived with there boyfriends and no one else wanted to be friends with me so I had issues.

It was kind of quiet after that. I stared at him wishing deeply that I could tell him what happened while he looked around my light blue room.

My room was kind of plain. When you walked in you found my bed in the center of the room and my dresser to the right against the wall. My closet was big but yet small and it was right across from the dresser and a bit far from the bathroom. My bathroom was right across from my bed and I had a window seat with midnight blue pillows. My bed set was also midnight blue because I loved the color blue.

"Why don't you take a shower and clean up while I go downstairs and make you some soup?" he asked finally looking at me.

I tried to smile as best as I could while I nodded. I got off the bed and slowly and steadily walked into the bathroom. I didn't want him to know that I was sore from 'there' because then he'd have somewhat of an idea of what happened to me.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the water not really paying attention to the temperature and rubbed at my body furiously. I felt dirty and completely wrong so I tried to wash that away. Of course the dirty feeling only slightly went away and I still felt completely wrong.

I cried silently as I washed myself, my tears mixing with the water. I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror to see the cut on my face, my blotchy red eyes and the circles under them.

I slipped into my favorite shorts and big shirt and combed my wet hair before walking downstairs. I didn't feel as sore anymore so I really didn't have to fake it. Will the soreness ever go away?

I walked into the kitchen and awkwardly went to sit at my kitchen table. The kitchen was through the doors from the left of the stairs and the living room was on the right. Straight ahead of the stairs was the front door which had doorways that entered the kitchen and the living room as well.

When you walked upstairs you walked to you right down the hall and stop at the first door and only door on the left side of the wall to get to my room. Across from my room was the spare room I was going to rent out. It looked like the exact mirror image of my room.

There was also a room right on the left side of the stairs but it was locked and I don't have the key to it so I never went in there. It was a pretty big house. The living room and kitchen were huge.

I laid my head on my folded arms on the table and sighed. This was by far the worst night in my life. And for the first time ever I wanted to die. I never was like that. I never had dark thoughts but I seem to be having some now. Particularly thoughts that led me to my knife draw and had me killing myself.

I knew I couldn't do that to my parents or my friends. It would devastate them. Not to mention I'd go to hell for that and I certainly didn't want to burn. Hmm burn? What if I set the house on fire? Get trapped inside?

**A/N: Talk about suicidal thoughts! Please Review!**


	4. Moving?

**A/N: Chapter 4**

_Hmm burn? What if I set the house on fire? Get trapped inside? _

Ugh great! Now I'm plotting ways to kill myself. I need to stop thinking about things like that. I took a calming breath and closed my eyes. _Things will get better, Things will get better,_ I kept telling myself. I opened my eyes to find Edward's face right next to mine. He didn't scare me though, I didn't jump or gasp or anything like that.

He was bent down next to me and looking at my face intently. I blinked and picked my head up. He didn't move. I looked down at him not really sure what he wanted. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something but didn't know exactly how to say it.

He stood up and sat on the chair next to mine. Scooting up closer so that our knees are touching. He pushed the soup towards me and handed me a spoon. I took it with a shaky hand and slowly blew at it so it wouldn't burn my tongue.

"Bella," he hesitated when I turned to look at him, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I nodded and went back to sipping my soup.

"I was wondering, since I'm not with Lauren anymore and I'm moving out if it was okay if _I_ moved in here with you? It's not safe for you to be living here all alone. You _really_ need a roommate," he said quickly.

My eyes had widened a bit when he had asked. What am I supposed to say? No? I can't. I've been in love with this guy for years. But then I remembered Lauren, "What about Lauren?" I asked.

"What about her?" he asked a bit mad and confused.

"She'll hate me even more when she finds out your living with me. She'll think we're going out or something," I rambled out without thinking.

"I'll make sure Lauren doesn't bother you. You knew she hated you?" he asked a bit surprised.

I nodded, "It's just obvious by the way she looks at me. I still don't get why though," I shrugged not really caring at the time.

"I don't know why either but she's told me a lot of awful things about you," he said right in my face.

"Do you believe those things?" I asked looking down at the soup.

"No. You didn't look like the type that would do the stuff she said you did," he said with a bit of a smile.

It got quiet again when I started eating my soup, "So is that a yes?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly thinking thoroughly about it before nodding my head, "Sure. When are you moving in?"

"Well if it's alright with you, tonight. I really don't want to see Lauren and hear her when I start packing my things," he said.

I nodded, "That's okay with me. Do you need help?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't have a lot of things just the stuff in my room so I really don't need help."

I nodded in understanding. I didn't _really_ want to help I just didn't want to be alone. I finished my soup and put the bowl in the sink. He got up and grabbed his car keys from the counter, "Do you want to come?" he asked hesitantly at the doorway.

I bit my lip a bit too hard and looked around the kitchen. What if he came looking for me to get seconds? I nodded quickly, "Let me just get some pants on."

He looked down to barely notice that I was wearing short shorts. With the huge shirt I was wearing it looked like I wasn't wearing at all. I walked quickly passed him and went upstairs and into my room. I changed into a pair of pants and a different shirt before putting my shoes and jacket on and heading back downstairs.

I wasn't going to cry every second of every day for what happened. I wouldn't get over it but I wouldn't think about it either. Although I know that's easier said then done. I walked up to Edward and walked out the door and waited by his car. My hair was already dry and thankfully not puffy.

He unlocked the doors and I got in and buckled up. He started his car and drove off to his house.

"Is she going to be there?" I asked.

"Hopefully not, but then we didn't get a room so if she got tired she might be," he said looking at the road the whole time.

"You didn't get a room?" I asked before I even thought about what I said.

"No."

"Why?" yeah why could I keep my mouth shut?

"Its personal," he quickly said.

I bit my lip, "I know. I'm sorry I asked."

He looked at me surprised, "That's it. Your not gonna try and fish it out of me?"

"Why would I do that? If you don't want to tell me and it's personal then I don't need to know."

He looked back at the road with a smile, "We're going to make great roommates."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

He parked in front of a house colored pink. Talk about ugly. He got off and led me inside. We stayed quiet while we walked upstairs. It was very quiet until we heard moaning. Crap! Like I needed to be reminded of this right now?

He looked at me confused before he slammed the door of a room open. We both looked inside to see Lauren jumping off of…oh my god!

It was James; like he hadn't had enough tonight.

"Lauren? What the _fuck_ do you think you doing?!"

More like who?

She pulled the covers around her and looked frantically from James to Edward not knowing what excuse to come up with this time.

James was putting his clothes back on when she let out a frustrated yell.

"We're over remember?! This has nothing to do with you…" she saw me.

Ah shit!

I looked at James my heart racing frantically as the memories filled my mind again.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" She stormed up to us and glared at me.

James looked over at me once he was fully dressed and licked his lips. I shuddered before I hid myself behind Edward. I was scared out of my wits. My worst and only enemy and my rapist were in the same room as I was in. Could this freakin day get any worse?

She was looking around Edward trying to glare at me more but I moved away from her. My breathing was a bit off, I was breathing a bit fast and I was shaking again.

This time I was grasping Edward's tux from the back.

"Leave Bella alone. And you know what? Fuck whoever you want because I'm leaving!" Surprising me he took my hand and led me to his room. She was following us but he quickly slammed the door in her face.

He turned to me and noticed I was shaking, "Its okay. She's not going to hurt you. I won't let her," he slowly and hesitantly put his arms around me.

I shook violently from fear and from all the memories. I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes tightly still shaking as I tried really hard to make the memories go away. I was still breathing abnormally but I managed to make my breathing normal again and stop shaking after a while.

I looked up at him before I pulled away, "Thanks. We better get you packed before she ends up having a huge bf."

"Bf?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised, "You don't know what bf means?"

"Uh, boyfriend? Best friend? Am I even close?" he was smiling.

I smiled a bit, "Bitch fit."

"Oh."

I looked around his room, "So where do we start?"

He went into his closet and took out two huge suitcases, "I'll put the clothes in one suitcase. You'll put my pictures and stuff in the other suitcase."

I nodded and started doing what he said. After a half hour I was finished and I had already zipped it up, "Need help?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Take a break I'll be done in a bit." I sat on his bed and laid my head on my arms that were on his suitcase. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I felt extremely tired; physically and mentally.

I woke up when someone touched my shoulder lightly. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Edward with his other suitcase ready to go.

"Come on. Let's go home," he took the suitcase I had been resting my head on while I stood up.

It was already two in then morning and Lauren and James were no where to be seen, "Where's Lauren?"

"Right here," she said from behind me.

Edward dropped his suitcases in horror, "Duck!"

**A/N: What do you think will happen? Please Review!**


	5. Cut

**A/N: Chapter 5**

_Edward dropped his suitcases in horror, "Duck!"_

I did what he said immediately and quickly dropped to the floor on my hands. I looked up to see Lauren had tried to hit me with a bat. She looked down at me furiously and swung at me again. I quickly rolled away from the bat and sprang back up.

"I think she went crazy!" I whispered to Edward as I hid behind him.

"Lauren put the bat down now," his voice had a certain force to it.

She looked at me wildly and gripped at the bat again, "I hate you," she told me.

"I kind of figured," I whispered but not loud enough for her to hear.

"Lauren put the bat down or I _will_ call the cops," he threatened.

She looked into his eyes and slowly dropped the bat, "I'm sorry Edward. I don't want you to leave me. Please stay," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

He picked up his bags, "No. You already fucked someone else so obviously our relationship didn't mean a lot to you. It's over Lauren. Don't call me or talk to me or contact me ever again."

He turned around, "Let's go Bella."

I quickly turned around and headed to the car. I helped him put the suitcases in the trunk before I got in and buckled up. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight I could see his knuckles turn as white as paper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Peachy," he said in a hard cold tone.

I shivered from the sound of his voice, "You didn't know did you?"

His grip on the wheel loosened and he looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"You were the only one who didn't find out about them," it was statement not a question.

"You knew?"

"Everybody knows. That rumor was spread all over school," I said simply.

"And you never told me?" he was upset.

"I didn't know you. What was I supposed to do? Walk up to you and say that I caught your girlfriend having sex with another guy in the restroom?"

"You caught them?"

I nodded, "And it wasn't pretty either. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me. I was just a stranger to you, why would you believe me?"

"Bella, I've known you since second grade. You could have told me something," he said looking back at the road.

"You knew me back then? All this time I thought you didn't even know who I was," I shook my head surprised.

He stayed quiet.

"I didn't know you knew me. That's why I didn't tell you. If I knew I would have told you something but I didn't really want to get into your guys' business either."

We made it to the house just then. I got off and helped him with his luggage. He followed me this time because he obviously doesn't know where his room his. He stopped in front of the door that never opened and stared at it, "What's in there?"

I looked at the door then back at him, "I don't know. They never gave me a key for that door. And I don't really care what's behind it either."

I continued down the hall and walked into his room. I put his suitcase down on the bed and turned to look at him. "It's the same as my room except it's a mirror image of it."

He nodded, "Thanks."

I nodded silently and slipped out of the room. I didn't want to be all up in his personal space or anything. I put my pajamas back on and slipped under my covers. I shut my eyes tight and tried really hard to make the images go away. It was like every time I closed my eyes it would replay in my head.

I managed to fall asleep but I was dreaming of _it_. It was replaying in my subconscious. He was on top of me I pleaded for him to get off me at first then I started screaming it.

"Bella?! Bella! Wake up!" someone was shaking my shoulders.

I found myself waking up saying, "Get off me." But at least I wasn't screaming it.

"It's okay. It was just a dream," Edward's voice came from my left.

I took a deep shaky breath and rubbed my face with my hands and ran them up in my hair before I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No," I didn't mean to say it out loud but it slipped.

I took another breath and sat up to breathe better.

He rubbed my back as I calmed my breaths, "Its okay it was just a nightmare."

_No it wasn't, it was real. It happened, _I thought.

I nodded although I knew the nightmare was memories of what happened. I guess I'm really never going to get over this.

I looked up into his eyes, "I'm fine. You can go back to sleep now."

"Are you sure?" he asked truly concerned.

"Yes. I'll be fine," I said lying back down to sleep.

He nodded, "Okay. If you need anything you know where I'm at."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks. Goodnight."

He got up hesitantly, "Goodnight," he said as he left the room.

After that I couldn't go back to sleep; I kept seeing those images in my head whenever I closed my eyes. It was around four in the morning so I got up and cleaned up around the house. It didn't take long because most of the house was already clean.

I was heading up to my room when the door that never opens caught my eye. For some reason I wanted to see what was behind it now. I went back downstairs and got a paper clip and a thin knife and headed back upstairs to the room.

I stuck the paper clip at the bottom of the keyhole and stuck the tip of the knife into the keyhole and tried to turn the lock. The lock wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped up and sliced my hand by accident, "Ouch damn it."

I looked down to examine the hand and froze. Blood was oozing out of the wound. The blood reminded me so much about _it_.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

My world was spinning. There was no way to control it. Not only did it remind of what happened but I can't stand the sight of blood. I can smell it. I know that's weird but it has that rusty salt smell to it that makes me sick to my stomach.

Just the sight of blood makes me want to pass out; which is how I feel right now. I was purposely not looking up because I knew that once I did I would pass out. I started shaking as I remembered what happened earlier or yesterday whatever.

"Bella," he didn't say it like a question this time which confused me.

My palm throbbed as the blood oozed out more dipping onto the carpet. I had my back to Edward so he probably has no clue what was happening.

"Bella," he lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

My hand was shaking so much that the knife I had in my right hand fell to the floor–thankfully away from my feet.

"_What are you t–talking about?"_

"_You'll see."_ The words echoed in my head loudly.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked again.

I looked up to see my world spin around me before I turned around and everything went black.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Nothing matters im a freak

**A/N: Chapter 6**

_I looked up to see my world spin around me before I turned around and everything went black._

I woke up in my room to people talking. I recognized these people's voices easily. I moved my hand and groaned in pain.

"Bella?" it was Alice's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly to see her blurry face. I blinked a couple times to see clearly, "Alice?"

I looked around the room to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked confused as I looked back at Alice.

"You don't remember sweetie?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her making sure I didn't show my panic. Did they know what happened? How could they have known? No one ones but him and I and I haven't told a soul.

"W–what happened?" I asked hoping it wasn't about what I thought it was.

"You sliced your hand and passed out sweetie," Alice said while taking my bandaged hand in hers.

I was relieved that they didn't know. How would I bear to see there faces when they knew I was raped? They'd probably treat me like a delicate flower with pity faces. I looked down at the bandaged hand a bit confused, "How did all of you find this out?"

Alice smiled, "Edward called us of course."

I looked over at Edward but didn't smile, "I called my dad and he came here to stitch your hand up."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I rested my head back and looked over at Alice, "I'm surprised you didn't call for an ambulance," I said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? These people wouldn't let me call," Alice said glaring at them.

Rosalie chuckled making me look over at her, "You missed it. I had to get on top of her to stop her from getting the phone."

I smiled and looked back at Alice; she was still glaring, "Alice calm down. You know I would have killed you if I found out I was in the hospital for a sliced hand."

She pouted, "I don't understand why you hate hospitals so much."

"I'm there too much. I've gotten sick of the place already Alice. So when you become a nurse don't expect any voluntary visits from me."

She chuckled lightly before getting up and hugging me; Rosalie joined in, "I sliced my hands guys. You two are acting like I had _another_ near death experience."

Alice pulled away to show the tears flowing down her face; she wiped her face, "Everything bad that happens to you is a near death experience. Weather you trip or cut your finger, it's always a near death experience."

I shook my head, "There's no reason for you to be crying. I didn't die I just passed out," I reasoned.

She bit her nail lightly but smiled sheepishly, "Your right," she looked up at Jasper then back at me, "Are you okay then?"

_Ah, I interrupted their evening…oops._ "Yes. You can go if you want. I'm fine."

She smiled secretly at me and whispered, "We'll have to talk about you know who later."

I shook my head and playfully pushed her, "Okay go, go."

They all said goodbye before leaving me...alone…with Edward. He smiled lightly, his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked to my side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to me awkwardly.

I smiled lightly back but felt extremely exposed, "Fine…umm thanks again for calling your dad."

"What were you doing anyway?" he asked instead of saying your welcome.

"I was curious about the door so I tried opening it," I shrugged as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"With a knife?" he asked skeptically.

I bit my lip lightly, "I didn't have a key and I knew the credit card thing would work so I tried something pointy."

"You know that's the stupidest thing ever," he said a bit rudely.

_Okay yeah that hurt._ I was about to speak but he cut me off, "You could have _really_ hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry, I just…I wasn't thinking. Plus I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early," I said slowly and a bit sullen.

"Why were you up at that hour?" he asked in the same tone.

I could feel the waterworks coming as I remembered the images I had forgotten in the last two minutes.

"I…I couldn't sleep. I kept…seeing­­­­–," I stopped myself before I told him too much.

"Seeing what, Bella?" he asked concerned now. He lightly took my hand and caressed the back of it.

I quickly pulled my hand away shakily, "N–nothing."

I could see the flash of pain in his eyes when I pulled my hand away. _Did that really hurt him? Why does he care so much? _

"You can tell me," he said in a small voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said through my teeth.

"Talking helps–,"

"_I don't want to talk about it!_" I shouted as I pulled my knees to my chest and moved away from him.

"Bella?" he asked. I could hear the hurt and pain in his voice as I moved to the other side of the bed.

"_I said I don't want to talk about it_," I said fiercely.

He edged closer so I quickly jumped off the bed and backed into the corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he edged closer.

I could feel the pressure on my chest with every step he took. I was already crying, "Nothing," I begged, "Please…just, just leave me alone."

He stood there looking at me with grief and pity in his eyes, "Okay."

He glanced back at me when he reached the door and quickly retreated out the door. I relaxed my muscles and slid down the wall crying harder than ever. I had too much bottled up inside, it was time to let it out.

After an hour or two of crying and then changing I slowly walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. I paused at the entrance when I saw Edward sitting down at the table sipping on coffee. I had to apologize to him soon.

I took a deep silent breath and walked into the kitchen. It felt too weird and awkward to say good morning since he saw me earlier. I walked straight to the refrigerator and took out the stuff I was going to need to make pancakes.

I looked up from the work I was doing on the stove to look at Edward. He was staring at me, "Hungry?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, what are you making?" he asked as he stood up to lean against the other side of the counter/stove.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Sounds good," he said as he gazed at me instead of the food.

I bit my lip and nodded before continuing on breakfast. I finished in no time and had it all served on plates in minutes.

"You want milk?" I asked as I was putting stuff into the fridge.

"Yeah, please," he said politely.

I served us both a glass before sitting down at the table with him and eating my plate.

"Bella?" he said trying to catch my attention.

Which he did, "Yeah," I said as I looked up.

"What happened?" he asked.

I was scared he would ask that, "Nothing," I said stubbornly.

"That wasn't _nothing_," he stated.

"Look it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters," I whispered as I paused over my food.

"Bella, if we're going to live together then you need to be a little honest to me," he said setting his fork down.

I set mine down and looked him right in the eye, "Why?" I asked, "We're just living together, it's not like we're going out. I don't have to tell you anything," I picked my fork back up and slowly put the pancake into my mouth.

"That's not right," he said.

"Why isn't it right?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Because…just because we're not together doesn't mean we cant be friends."

I chuckled lightly, "_You_ want to be friends with _me_?" I asked.

"Yes, why is that funny?"

"You can't be friends with me. That would ruin you. I'm a freak; a no body; you'd ruin your 'reputation'."

"What reputation?!" he asked furious.

"You're popular. That's the way you guys think. You can't be seen hanging around with me," I clarified.

"You're not a freak. And that's not the way _I _think," he said.

I looked at my food intently deciding what to say, "Then you clearly don't know me," I got up and put my dish in the sink before leaving the kitchen.

He caught up to me and grabbed my arm lightly making me stop, "Please. Don't go."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. A moment?

**Chapter 7**

_He caught up to me and grabbed my arm lightly making me stop, "Please. Don't go."_

I looked down at his hand confused before looking up at him, "I wasn't going anywhere."

He let go of my arm slowly, "Oh sorry."

I walked away and plopped myself down on the couch.

I grabbed the remote and started clicking through the movie channels.

My favorite movie _Pride & Prejudice_ was coming on and it just started so I left it there.

Eventually Edward came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," he said like half way through the beginning.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "Its okay. I should be the one that's sorry. It's just…I'm _really_ not comfortable talking about it. Can we just pretend it never happened?" _like I've been trying to do all this time._

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said smiling back.

My heart fluttered as he moved closer to me. What I didn't know was if it was because I liked him or because he was a male and I was scared.

As he got closer the answer became very clear; I liked him…still.

I actually let him wrap his arms around me and embrace me in a hug. I felt oddly safe and protected and warm in his arms. I liked this feeling. I looked back at the screen, still in his arms, when Mr. Darcy was first confessing his love for Elizabeth. He was so hott.

Edward never took his right arm off of me but I was okay with that. I sat there cuddled up to him watching the argument between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy and loved it.

I really didn't like the idea of her saying no to his proposal but right now I was in Edward's arms and I wasn't really aware of anyone or anything else.

After the movie finished Edward changed it to one of his favorites and I ended falling asleep, already. It was like 4 in the afternoon and I fell asleep. I could feel him stroke my hair out of my face. I was well aware that my head was resting on his lap and my body was outstretched on the couch. I was very comfortable.

I liked it like this. So I wasn't really happy when I woke up although I didn't show it on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and stared up into a beautiful face.

He smiled down at me still stroking my hair, "Hey sleepy," he said playfully.

I smiled and turned to look at the screen, "Sorry I fell asleep."

I started getting up but he stopped me, "I like you better this way," he said as an explanation.

I rolled my eyes, "_Oh really?_"

He nodded and smiled widely, "I don't mind that you missed the movie. Lots of people don't like it."

"I like it, its just I've seen it too many times already. I know it by memory."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "_Oh really?_" he said mocking me.

I nodded with a smile on my face, "Yes really. It was my favorite movie when I was growing up."

"Mine too," he said still stroking my hair.

I quickly sat up and stretched, "You hungry?" I paused, "Why does it feel like I said that like two minutes ago?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, need help?"

I nodded, "Sure. You like lemon chicken?"

We both got up and entered the kitchen, "Yes."

"Then it's settled. How about you do the potatoes?" I paused and turned to look at him, "Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes," he paused, "No."

I chuckled lightly, "Just wash them then peel them with the peeler," I went back to putting the chicken on the grill.

The chicken was ready in less than twenty minutes so I placed them on the plates and turned to Edward.

He needed help, bad. "Here I'll help."

I placed my hand in the soaking bucket of potatoes, "All you have to do is take it out and wash it under the faucet, not the bucket. Then you start peeling."

I peeled one really fast and placed it on the counter. I went back to getting one from the bottom of the bucket when he splashed me. I glared at him playfully and splashed him back. I was having fun, for once. There we are splashing each other but that wasn't enough he goes for the sink water gun and started wetting me.

I started fighting him for the water gun which both got us wet. I was having fun even though I was almost soaking wet. Right when we both gave up I took one step back to look down at myself and I started slipping.

He grabbed for me and we both ended up falling to the floor laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in between laughs.

I nodded my head still laughs, "Are you?"

He nodded back still laughing. The laughter slowly started dying down. That's when I realized that he was on top of me. Which should have had me freaking out but I wasn't freaking out. Half his body was on top of mine. His arm was across my stomach and he was gazing down into my eyes.

For some odd reason his breathing was irregular and mine was fine. I was okay with this; which was surprising me. He slowly lowered his lips closer to mine. I could almost see and feel the moment before it even happened. It was the moment I had been waiting for all my life; ever since I was in second grade.

His lips slightly pressed against mine and I could feel my heart flutter in excitement and happiness. I slowly took my time to respond back trying not to seem too desperate. I slid my hand into his hair and kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing me.

I couldn't believe that it was happening; that I wasn't afraid to kiss him. I feared that I would be afraid when I decided to kiss someone after what happened. Now I have nothing to worry about_; _unless he expects more. Nope not gonna happen. I won't let it happen.

He pulled away with a serious smile. I smiled back before I tried to get up. He got up and helped me get on my two feet. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the mess we had made.

"This place is a death trap for me," I said with a smile.

"I'll go get towels," he said before leaving.

That left me with time to think. _What did the kiss mean? Does he like me? Or does he just want to get in my pants? Or was it just one of those moments?_ I slowly walked to the end of the cabinet and jumped up to sit on it.

He came back with a bunch of towels and set them on the floor.

"Wow we really wasted a lot of water," he said as he started mopping it up with the towels.

Mop! Why didn't he just use the mop? I was about to tell him but it was too late the towels were definitely soaked.

"Yup," I agreed and playfully kicked my legs back and forth as I waited for him to finish up.

"Okay all done," he said before he went into the laundry room and put the towels in the washer. He came back and stood in front of me.

"I'm pretty sure lunch is cold already," I said looking over my shoulder to look at the plates.

I turned back to him and his lips were suddenly crashing against mine. It caught me a bit off guard but I kissed back after the surprise faded away.

What was he doing to me? I'm totally confused. I pulled away with a smile and looked behind him at the unpeeled potatoes.

"I say potatoes is off the lunch menu for today," I was about to jump off but he grabbed me around the waist and helped me down. This was getting weird.

I started putting the potatoes away while Edward put the food in the microwave to heart them up. Once I was finished he handed me my plate and I walked to the living room. He followed me to the couch. I put my plate on the small table in front of the TV and sat on the floor next to my food.

Edward did the same and we started watching some movie that was on TV. It was kind of quiet between us as we ate and watched the movie. I took both plates back to the sink when we were done. I checked the time and it was already time to go to sleep.

_Great, time to lose sleep._ As that thought came to me I remembered that I had slept that afternoon without seeing any terrible images. The difference from the night before and this afternoon was I was sleeping with Edward in the afternoon.

_No I can't ask him to sleep with me. That's just wrong. And he'll get the wrong idea._ I walked into the living room and leaned against the couch, "I'm gonna hit the hay," I said to him as he turned the TV off.

"Yeah me too but first I should check your stitches. They weren't supposed to get wet I'll have to dry them," he took my hand and led me to his room.

I sat on his bed while he went into the bathroom to get the supplies he might need. He came back and started taking off the bandage. I caught him glancing up at me every so often.

"It's a bit wet. Don't worry this won't hurt. It's just a powder to dry up the stitched before they get completely soaked and useless."

I nodded and let him do his work. He wrapped it up with a dry bandage when he was finished. I stood up and smiled, "Thanks. Good night."

He nodded while I walked away and went across the hall into my room. I got dressed into my pajamas and quickly got under the covers. And once I fell asleep I once again I woke up to the sounds of my screams.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Mysterious Closet Door

**Chapter 8**

_And once I fell asleep I once again I woke up to the sounds of my screams._

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" it was difficult to hear him say that over all the screaming.

I finally stopped screaming and looked around confused. _Where am I?_

"You're in your room," he said stroking my hair.

I looked at him with wide eyes. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes."

_Holy shit!_

He chuckled a bit, "Its okay calm down."

_How am I supposed to calm down when everything I say in my head I'm saying out loud! I can't let him know!_

He stopped stroking my hair, "Let me know what?"

_Crap_. I lifted my shaky hand and covered my eyes.

"Bella?" he lightly placed his index finger under my chin.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him not really knowing what to say.

He gently wiped his thumbs across my cheeks wiping something wet with them. That's when I realized I was crying; and hard. He gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Shh…it's okay…it was just a dream," he soothed.

I had to try really hard not to think the words 'no it wasn't'.

He rubbed my back softly as I started sobbing harder. It was too much to hold in. I _had_ to let it out.

After, a good, ten or twenty minutes I stopped crying. I just stayed there in his arms closing my eyes and falling asleep again; until he pulled me away. I looked at him with watery blotchy half open eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead making me close my eyes in comfort.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked when he pulled away.

_No._

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked confused.

_Great! Did I say that out loud again?_

He chuckled, "Yes you did."

_This is going to be _very_ dangerous._

"Why?"

_That's why._

"Okay? Well do you want me to stay?"

I stared at him undecided. I bit my lip lightly and felt my heart flutter as if it was telling me that it wanted to go to sleep too.

I nodded slowly before I lay back down and closed my eyes not caring anymore.

I felt him get under the covers with me. I shivered when his cold body touched my warm one.

He wrapped his arms around me but I was already deep asleep.

Although I _was_ well aware of everything he was doing. I could feel it when he touched my forehead and kissed my cheek. I was very aware when kissed the back of my head and my shoulder. Okay that's all he's gonna do right?

As soon as that thought passed through my sleep I actually knocked out. I woke up to find my face and chest sweaty. I lifted my face from the sticky skin and rearranged the way my body was positioned. I wrapped my arm around his torso and went back to sleep.

He tightened his arms around me making me smile. I woke very content that I didn't have another bad dream. But tonight I would because I wouldn't be sleeping with him. I woke up with sweat on my face and chest again. I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head to look around the room.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was still sleeping peacefully. I silently and softly got off the bed. I tip–toed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a quick shower and changed into a silky loose black skirt and a teal button up shirt.

I got out and Edward wasn't there anymore. He was probably taking a shower in his room. I stopped on my way downstairs in front of the door that never opened. It smelled like a dead animal from here. Probably a dead rat but this smell is going to make my house smell.

I tried to turn the knob and hit the door lightly with my shoulder but it didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Do you smell that?" I asked covering my nose with my hand.

He sniffed the air and choked back, "What is it?"

"I don't know that's why I was trying to open it. You think there's a dead rat in there?" I asked turning away from the door and back to Edward.

He scratched his head and shrugged, "Maybe."

"That thing is going to smell so bad I'll probably pass out on the way downstairs," I said looking back at the door.

"Yeah, maybe we should have someone open it up," he suggested.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth a bad feeling came over me, "No. I think we should just bust it open and then get a new door."

"But–," I cut him off.

"Please? I just have this really bad feeling that something, well bad, is going to happen if we ask someone else to open it up," I explained.

He touched my shoulder lightly and nodded, "Okay, we'll do it your way but can we eat first?" he asked.

I smiled and patted his stomach; "Sure," I stepped away from the door and slowly walked downstairs.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Waffles," he answered quickly.

I nodded and started working. I looked up to see him staring again, "What?" I asked.

"What were you talking about last night?"

"When?" I asked although I already knew what.

"When you said I couldn't know," he said.

"I don't even know what I was saying. I was half asleep," I had thought of this explanation as soon as I had woken up.

I placed his plate in front of him while he said, "Oh."

It was Sunday and luckily we were on vacation this week for spring break or I would have had to see James. Just his very name made me lose my appetite. I pushed the plate away and got up to clean the dishes.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he swallowed.

"I'm just not hungry anymore," I said as I started washing dishes.

He brought me his dishes when he was done and I quickly finished them off.

"So? Should we open it up now?" I asked a bit excited and scared.

"Yeah, how do you want to do it?" he asked.

"I have an ax in the back in the shed," I said pointing to the back with my thumb.

He nodded, "Sure that'll work."

I smiled and quickly went out back I paused at the gate when I saw Angela in her back yard.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little humiliated," she said looking down.

I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Life is humiliating. Trust me," I said with a smile.

She looked up and smiled, "I wanted to thank you; for everything."

I shook my head, "It was nothing. I know you would have done it for me if I was in your situation."

She looked away and nodded slowly, "What?" I asked.

She looked back at me with a look of guilt on her face, "I don't think I would have. See no ones as nice as you. Not anyone would do that. Only someone extremely brave and good would do such a thing."

I looked at her a little uncomfortable, "Uh thanks. Well I should get going. Uh, see ya around."

I walked away a bit too quickly and grabbed the ax. I went back inside to find Edward waiting at the back door.

"Sorry I took too long," I said as I walked through the door.

"I heard the conversation," he said as we started walking upstairs.

"Oh," was all I said.

"She's right you know."

"Uh–huh," I said as we reached the door. I turned toward him and handed him the ax, "Here aim at the door knob."

He took it from me and started hitting the door knob with it. I was a bit amazed when I watched him do it. It was like watching him work out. I could probably watch him do this all day. Its weird; I've seen in movies that girls like me thought that seeing these kinds of things would make them remember and made them freak out. Well not me; I like it. Which was also weird because I liked Edward for who he was not his looks? Nah, who am I kidding! I also liked him for his looks! I mean he's completely gorgeous.

After a few minutes he had the door knob cut off and the door opened up wide. We both turned away and burst into coughing fits. It smelled even worse inside.

I stopped coughing and covered my mouth and nose with my hand as I walked inside. I looked to my left but didn't find anything. I turned to my right and froze in fear. I sucked in a big disgusting breath and screamed my lungs out.

**A/N: What do you think it is? Please Review!**


	9. Please Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 9**

_I sucked in a big disgusting breath and screamed my lungs out._

Right there in front of me was Melissa Turner. She was as pale as a ghost and staring at me with lifeless eyes. She was dead…and decaying.

"Bella?!" Edward quickly entered the room.

I covered my mouth and turned away from the body. He came in made a choking noise and turned to look at me. I was crying like crazy. I knew this girl. She had gone missing a couple of weeks ago. I had her for English class and History class. We were friends. I had even helped trying to find her.

Edward grabbed me by the shoulder and took me out of the room.

"I'm going to call the police," he informed me and quickly went downstairs. I fell on the step and covered my face. This isn't what I need right now. Now I'm really not going to sleep tonight. I could feel the tears still run down my face even though I had it covered. I was crying…a lot.

I jumped up when Edward put an arm around me, "It's just me."

I put my head on his shoulder and wept. I went looking for her and she had been in the house I was going to get all along. He rubbed my shoulders and said soothing words that I didn't pay attention to. About twenty minutes later the cops and forensic team came.

"How long have you been living here?" the detective asked me.

"I moved in a couple of weeks ago," I said.

"And you barely opened this door _now_?" he asked.

"Yes. He never gave me the key to it," I replied.

"Who is 'he'?" he asked.

"The old owner of this place," I said a little annoyed.

"And do you know his name ma'am?" he asked as he took down notes.

"Umm…Joe Montana that's what his name was."

"Do you know why he moved out?" he asked.

"No actually. All I remember was that at first I wasn't supposed to move until the end of this year but he had to leave suddenly. I guess this would be the reason."

He nodded, "Do you know where he moved to?"

"Out of state," I said nodding as I remembered.

"Okay well that's all for now. If you remember anything at all here's my cell number," he said as he handed me his card.

I nodded and moved aside so they could take the body bag out. Edward came up next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. They cleared out pretty fast.

"How you doing?" he asked as he led me to the couch.

"Not good," I paused to sit on the couch, "I…I knew her. I helped look for her when she went missing. I never would have–," I shook my head and covered my face again.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

I took a breath and moved my face out from his chest, "She was a friend of mine. And all this time she was in _there_."

He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "It's not your fault. You didn't know. And even if you had it would have been too late anyways."

"But I could have stopped her family from worrying sooner. And they would have known where there daughter was. God, I should have never bought this house," I sobbed.

"Calm down," he said as he rubbed my back over and over, "Its okay here. None of this is your fault."

"How can you say that?" I asked pulling away to look at him, "_We just found a dead body in here! How is this house 'okay'?_" I asked a bit hysterically.

"Its not yours or the houses fault that this happened. Stop blaming your self," he said in a firm voice.

I looked into his eyes for a long moment and decided to look away. It was late already; dark out. I stood up and turned to look at him, "I'm going to sleep now."

He stood up making me stop in my tracks, "Do you…?"

I shook my head already knowing his question, "I'm fine. I can sleep alone. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he started walking with me upstairs.

I looked at the closet door and closed my eyes tight, "Yes." We quickly departed to our rooms. I cried again tonight, this time for Melissa. I wonder what happened to her. I fell into a deep sleep until I heard someone whispering my name.

I opened my eyes slowly and jerked up and against the headboard.

"Oh my gawd," I whispered as I saw who was in front of me.

"Don't be afraid," it whispered.

"How can I not be afraid if your dead?!" I asked as I moved around her and got off the bed.

Melissa turned toward me as I stayed in my corner in horror, "Do I look dead?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"No," I confessed. She looked like she was just going to go to school or something, "But I saw your body. You are dead."

She pursed her lips, "Yes I am dead but you shouldn't be scared because I don't look it."

"Ha! Just because you don't look dead doesn't mean I won't be scared," I said shaking my head.

"Why are you scared then?"

"Because your dead!!" I yelled.

My door suddenly opened, "Bella?" Edward walked in looking from the bed to me. "What's wrong?" he asked as he approached me. "Are you hurt?" he took one more step and suddenly his image and Melissa's were mixed.

I looked at him in horror, "Oh my gawd," I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, "Are you nuts?" I asked hysterical again.

He looked down at me confused, "Uh no. Are you?" he asked.

I looked back at her, "He can't see me Bella," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're acting really weird right now," Edward responded.

I ignored him, "Because only you can help me," she said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked in horror.

"Bella? I'm over here," he said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Because you've been through what I've been through," she said as she started floating up and down.

My eyes opened in horror, "No I haven't. You're dead," I said again to see if she had heard me this time.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said in a sad voice.

"Then what are you…?" then it dawned on me. "Oh my gawd. He…?"

She nodded, "Then he…?" I asked again.

She nodded again sadly.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"For justice," she said in a firm bitter voice.

"Bella! Who are you talking to?" Edward asked.

I looked back at Edward and blinked, "Huh?"

He stood in front of me blocking my view, "Who are you _talking_ to?"

I grabbed his hand as her image started to flicker and quickly started getting out of the room. He stopped right on her, "Bella!"

"What are you doing?! Don't do that!" I yelled as I pulled at his hands to tug him away from her.

He didn't budge, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

She looked back at the bed then at me as if giving me a sign of an excuse. I looked at her confused, "Pretend your sleepwalking," she said.

_How the hell do I do that?_ I quickly thought through it and decided what to do. I let go of his hand and slowly started walking back to my bed.

"Bella?" he said as he watched me carefully.

I got under the covers and closed my eyes fast.

"What the–?" he whispered.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw _his_ face. So I didn't have to fake the sitting upright and looking around confused with a gasp.

He quickly came to my side in concern, "Bella?"

I could feel the tears threatening to spill as I looked at his face, "Edward?" I asked with a watery voice.

"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded before covering my face with shaky hands. He gently took my hands and placed them in his, "Bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded, "Do you–?" I cut him off.

"No."

We stayed quiet for a long time. I looked over and found that Melissa was gone. Maybe I was dreaming. I could have been dreaming all of it. Gosh I hope it was a dream. That was extremely scary and well yea scary.

"Well," he finally said, "I think I'll just–," I stood up.

I quickly grasped his arm, "Please don't leave me," I looked into his eyes with my watery ones, "Please."

He looked back into my eyes and nodded before he started getting in next to me. I scooted over to let him slide in. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I shivered as the image popped into my head again. I shook my head and shivered again making him tighten his arms around me.

I clung to him desperately, "I'm here," he whispered into my ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: sorry I've been taking long with all my stories but all the drama in my life has made me have writers block and less time.**


	10. Melissa

**Chapter 10**

_I clung to him desperately, "I'm here," he whispered into my ear, "I'm not going anywhere."_

I woke up with a growl in my stomach. I got up and got ready for the day before I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I started making breakfast. It was quiet in the house. It was peaceful yet a bit disturbing. After I had set the plates down on the table I turned around to go to the fridge to get some milk and there she was.

I jumped up with a yelp. My hand over my heart as it tried to jump out of my chest, "Oh my gawd, you _are_ real."

There was Melissa right in front of me blocking my way. I was about to tell her something when, "Bella?"

I turned around and yelped again, "Oh my gosh, will you _please_ stop doing that." My heart was beating twice as fast.

"Sorry," Edward said as he looked at me confused.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, "I think I'm just a little jumpy that's all," I looked at Melissa then back at him, "I made breakfast. I just need to get the milk."

I went to the fridge and carefully poured the milk in two cups. I set them on the table before I sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Other than being jumpy…fine. How are you feeling?"

He nodded slowly as he took another bite of his pancakes, "Good, good."

This was going to be a very long and quite possibly boring day. What was with all the questions anyways? He never asked that before. What now just because we found a body in the closet he's gonna acted like I'm a fragile little girl. Well I was a fragile little girl way before that. Since the day it happened.

But of course he wouldn't know that. Nobody knows except me and Melissa. Well the only reason Melissa knows is because she went through the same thing. I wonder who did it to her; the old owner of the house or someone else?

It got really quiet. I swear I could hear crickets chirping in the distance.

"Wow," Melissa said making me look at her. She was sitting on the counter staring at us, "I'm dead and this is even awkward for me."

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to make sure I didn't say anything out loud.

"What?" Edward asked suddenly.

I looked at him a bit confused and scared, "What?" I asked back.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" he asked a bit amused.

"I rolled my eyes? Uh sorry I was just thinking I guess I can't leave my facial expression the same," I said with a small smile and nervous laugh.

"Seriously?" Melissa said, "You two are a _weird_ couple."

"We're not a couple," I said out loud.

Edward looked at me in confusion, "I never said we were."

I could feel myself turning red. I looked away so that my hair would cover my face, "Uh sorry I don't know what came over me."

I got up and took the dishes so that my cheeks would calm down. I glared at Melissa as I passed her on my way to the sink. She smiled with a small chuckle. I slowly cleaned the dishes until finally my cheeks calmed all the way down.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Edward waiting for me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"I'd say he wants to hold you in his arms and kiss you 'til you faint," Melissa said with amusement.

I bit my lip again to keep me from talking back to her and kept my eyes on Edward. "You want to go to the park?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Sounds good. Should I pack a lunch?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and nodded, "Just in case."

I quickly started lunch and packed it away into a picnic basket. He went upstairs to get ready.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked as soon as I was done and I made sure he wasn't near by.

"Just a bit," I glared at her, "What? I'm dead this is the most fun I'm going to have."

I rolled my eyes and went into the living room with the picnic basket. I leaned against the couch and waited, "You're not making this any easier for me you know," I told her as I watched the staircase for any signs of him.

"Exactly," I turned to look at her, "I don't have a grudge against you. You're my friend. I just…I want to have fun before I leave this world," she said sadly.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Huh?" I looked up in fright to see Edward coming down the stairs.

"Uh, nothing," I took a chance to look at her and whispered, "Thanks for the warning."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

I pursed my lips and picked the picnic basket up right when he got down the stairs. He came over and quickly took it from me with a smile, "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and we headed out the door and towards his car. The drive wasn't long but we didn't want to walk with the heavy picnic basket over there. I had put a blanket in the basket so that we could lie down.

We found a good spot under the little sun we had and I took the blanket out and placed it on the ground. He put the basket on top before we both lay down and relaxed.

"So what made you think about coming to the park?" I asked.

I was on my back trying to soak up as much sun as possible. He was lying right beside me on his stomach, "I don't know."

I turned my head to look at him and smiled. He smiled back, "How's your hand doing?" he asked as he gently took it and stroked the back of it.

"It doesn't hurt at all," I said as I looked down at our hands.

"At all?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm used to getting cuts like this," I explained.

He smiled and shook his head.

I stared at his perfect features before asking, "Did you have plans for spring break?"

He let go of my hand slowly and looked down at the floor, "Lauren and I were going to the beach together," he said in a sad voice.

"Who's Lauren?" I jumped at the sound of her voice coming from right next to my ear. I looked at Melissa and glared.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked back at him and nodded, "Sorry I thought I saw something," I shook my head. "Are you sad?" I asked.

He looked down again, "I'm more disappointed than sad."

"Disappointed how?" I asked.

"I wish I had known about her and James," I closed my eyes tight at the sound of his name, "Before we had planned anything."

He didn't notice me close my eyes because he was paying too much attention to the blanket. I bit my lip, "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

He shook his head and looked at me, "It's not your fault. I understand why you didn't."

"Is Lauren the ex?" Melissa asked.

"Uh huh," I replied to both of them.

Edward looked up at me again, for he had looked back at the ground, and smiled, "Did you have any plans for spring break?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I was just going to stay home and relax. School has been a bit stressing lately."

He nodded before looking off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked back at me and smiled, "About lots of things."

So he doesn't want to be specific. I relaxed against the sun and closed my eyes. It was peaceful here. I could here some kids playing somewhere nearby and the birds chirping and Edward breathing. Someone lightly touched my arm. I knew it was Edward so I didn't open my eyes or move. He brushed his fingers against the skin of my arm making me shiver on the inside.

"Uh oh," I heard Melissa whisper.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "There's a kid coming over here."

_Why is that a problem?_ I thought. I looked at her in confusion, "Kids have good perception. They can see things adults can't."

Oh crap. I sat up and looked at this little girl running our way she stopped in front of Melissa and smiled. Melissa smiled back and pressed her finger to her lips as if being there was a secret; which it was.

I could feel Edward behind me but he wasn't sitting up yet. The little girl looked at me and smiled, "Hi."

I smiled back, "Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ashley," she said smiling. She was a cute little girl with light blue eyes and small blonde curls, "What's your name?" she asked in a cute little voice.

"Bella," I replied before looking back, "And this is Edward."

Ashley smiled, "Hi Edward," she waved at him before looking back at me.

I couldn't tell what she wanted. She walked up next to me and started whispering in my ear, "Can I play with your friend?" she was looking at Melissa.

Melissa nodded and smiled, "Sure," I said.

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Bella. I promise to bring her back."

She smiled as she took Melissa's hand and started dragging her to the playground.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Apparently she wanted to play with…I actually don't know who she just asked if she could play with my friend and took off with, well, air," I shrugged and lay back down.

I turned and looked at him, he was smiling, "Did you have an imaginary friend that I didn't know about?"

I smiled back, "No, but if I did I wouldn't tell you."

I turned to my side, my body towards his, and propped my head on my hand to just look at him.

"You were acting weird last night," he stated.

I bit my lip, "I was?"

He nodded with a smile, "You were sleepwalking…with your eyes open."

I bit my lip a bit harder this time. Does he believe me or does he think I was faking it?

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Help Us

**Chapter 11**

_Does he believe me or does he think I was faking it? _

"Uh, yeah I do that…a lot. My mom used to make fun about it," I said with a small chuckle.

"Really?" he asked in suspicion.

I looked into his eyes a bit of panic rising in my chest, "Yeah."

I bit my lip and looked away. I lay down on my stomach and watched as Melissa and Ashley played. I smiled, releasing my lip, as I watched them play catch.

"You want kids," Edward stated rather than asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked looking at him.

"You can't stop smiling," he said with a smile.

I bit my lip again, "Okay, yes I want kids but there not a big deal to me. I can live without them."

He looked away and looked back at Ashley. "What do you think she sees?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Melissa looked over at me and waved as did Ashley. I waved back with a smile at both of them. I rested my chin on my folded arms and closed my eyes. A bad feeling came over me suddenly. I felt like someone was sitting next to me other than Edward. I opened my eyes and slowly turned to my left.

A young woman with dirty brown hair was staring down at me. She had a knife in her head. I started breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I couldn't stop looking at her, "Help me," she pleaded.

My eyes widened in fright as she inched closer to me. I quickly looked over to Melissa to see the panic on her face. She told something to Ashley and started running over here.

"You need to leave," Melissa told me.

I looked back at Edward in panic, "Can we please leave."

He looked at me confused, "Why?"

I shook my head, "Please," I begged again.

He nodded and quickly stood up as I did. They were suddenly all around me. People with bullet holes in there heads or chests, some of them decaying, some of them looking normal like Melissa.

"Oh my gawd," I said as I looked around.

"You need to leave now!" Melissa yelled.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

He was ready to go, "Come on lets go," I quickly took his hand and jogged to the car. I quickly got in as did Edward and we drove off.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes tight trying to block them out. I can't handle this right now. There's too much happening in my life right now. How the hell am I supposed to handle it!

I gripped on the arm rests as I heard voices in the backseat. _Don't look, don't look_, I thought.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked lightly putting his hand on me clutched one.

I shook my head but kept my mouth shut tight. I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop. As soon as he turned the engine off, I quickly took my seatbelt off and ran inside. I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me. I turned around to see more of them on my bed.

"What do you want?!" I asked as the tears rushed down my cheeks.

"Help us," they whispered.

I shook my head and went for the corner and crouched down in a ball.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have told you this would happen," Melissa said.

I looked up at her with tears running down my face, "What would happen?"

She bit her lip, "I lied. The reason you can see me is because you can see dead people."

I looked at her in shock, "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head and lightly touched my hair, "You were born to help us," she looked at the people behind her, "find justice."

I looked at the people behind her, "But why do they look so disgusting?" I asked.

"They don't know how to look like a human. They've been on this earth wandering around for years looking for help. They've forgotten how to be and look human," she explained.

I could hear an echo of voices in my head, "Help us, help us," it repeated in my head.

I grabbed the sides of head and rocked back and forth.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward's voice say from the doorway. He ran towards me and looked at me in worry ad concern. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I looked passed him to see them surrounding me. I stood up and looked around in panic. Edward stood up with me and gently took my hands. I yanked them away and sulked back down when the voices got louder. I grabbed the sides of my head fiercely.

I opened my eyes and saw them getting closer. I got up and quickly moved around Edward to run out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I looked around to find them everywhere. I was sobbing by now as they all made a circle around me to close me in. I let go of the little strength I had and broke down in sobs, "I don't want to," I repeated to the voices in and out of me head.

"I don't want to," I said shaking my head and falling to the floor.

I looked up to see the same young girl step over me and suddenly I was seeing pictures. I couldn't stop twitching against the floor as her memories ran through my head.

"_I didn't mean to do it," she begged to him on the floor._

_He had the knife in his hand in a tight grip, "Bullshit!"_

"_I'm sorry," she begged. _

_And then he swung the knife and it entered her head._

I felt it as it slid in her head smoothly. And then my body stopped moving completely. My vision was starting to black out.

"Bella!" Edward had me in his arms. He was looking down at me in worry. He looked like he wanted to cry. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and the ghosts were gone. I fought to keep my eyes open but it was like fighting against nature.

"Stay with me Bella," Edward pleaded.

His voice was starting to fade away. I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Am I dead? Did they end up killing me because I didn't want to help them? I could feel myself falling. I was falling fast. And then everything went pitch dark.

**A/N: I know its short but I hope you still like it. So somehow this ended up being a little bit supernatural.**


	12. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 12**

_And then everything went pitch dark. _

I could hear voices around me. Oh no are they back? But then I heard a sniffle. Wait can ghosts cry? Well since they are dead I suppose they can.

"How did this happen?" I recognized my mother's voice.

"We went to the park and then she started acting strange. She wanted to leave suddenly. I took her home and as soon as I got there she ran inside. I ran after her and found her in her room huddled in the corner crying," I recognized the voice but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Then what happened?" my dad asked impatiently.

"She kept looking behind me as if someone was there and then she ran downstairs. I ran after her and she was looking all around her like if there were people surrounding her and then she broke down crying. She kept saying 'I don't want to' and that's when the twitching started. She passed out on the way over here but I thought she had a seizure," it was Edward all right.

I heard my mom break into tears again. Can I move? I moved my hand and realized someone was holding it.

"She moved," Alice said.

I slowly opened my eyes, praying that all I would see were my friends and family.

"Bella," my mom said in a watery voice.

I looked at her, she looked a bit blurry, "Mom?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," her voice broke.

I blinked hard and looked behind her. My dad was there with a sad expression on his face. I looked back at my mom, "What happened?" I asked just so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"You had a seizure honey," her voice broke again.

_No I didn't,_ I thought. I looked down at my hands and nodded slowly.

I looked to my left to see Alice next to me with a tearstained face. I smiled, "Hey."

She tried her best to smile, "Hey," her voice broke as well.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down.

She shook her head making me look up, "It wasn't your fault."

I bit my lip, "I know," I whispered.

She got up and hugged me, "I thought I almost lost you."

I chuckled lightly, "Isn't it always like that?"

She pulled away with a smile, "I guess so."

I looked back at my mom and dad, "So that's all that was wrong with me right?"

They both nodded before sitting across the room.

Edward sat in the chair next to me on the right and Alice on my left.

I looked into his eyes for a long moment and could see the pain he had in them. I had put him through a lot, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head with a smile that didn't reach his eyes and took my hand in his, "I suppose I have to get used to driving you to the hospital."

I chuckled lightly before looking at the door. The doctor, a female, walked in, "Can I be with Isabella alone for a moment? I just have to ask her some questions," she said.

They all nodded and left giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaving. I looked at the doctor once the door closed behind them.

"I need to ask you a few personal questions," she stated looking down at her chart.

I nodded and waited, "We did a check up on you and found something unusual."

I swallowed hard and waited for what it was.

"Answer me truthfully," she said a bit sad, "Were you–?"

I nodded before she could say the word.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked serious now.

"No," I whispered, "I don't want to worry them."

She nodded, "I won't tell anyone. You're an adult and I have to keep your information private."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Do you know who it was?"

I saw an image of James' face flash in my head before I looked into her eyes, "No," I lied, "It was dark, and I was alone."

"You should probably set out a police report of what you remember," she suggested.

"I'll do that as soon as I can leave," I said lying once more.

She nodded and looked back at her chart, "Well you didn't pick up any diseases and you're not pregnant so that's a good sign."

I nodded, "The reason you had the seizure is because you had to much stress on you. I suppose it's because of you were…"

I nodded again, "You should get help Bella."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want help. I can deal with it myself."

She nodded before getting up and leaving, "Think about it."

She left me alone and I laid my head back down and closed my eyes tight.

"So what did she say?" my mom asked as soon as they came in.

"She said that it was caused by stress," I said.

"Stress? Sweetie what have you been stressing about?" my mom asked as she touched my face.

"To tell you the truth," or rather a lie, "I don't know."

"Maybe you should take another week off school," she suggested.

That would be awesome! I wouldn't have to see James' face for a while.

"I can't. Finals are coming up," I told her.

She nodded, "Okay, well I…" she looked like she wanted to leave. And I can't blame her.

"You can go mom," I said, "I have my friends here with me. I think I can take care of myself from now on."

She kissed my forehead and smiled, "If something happens call me," she told Edward and Alice.

They both nodded before she left. My dad soon got up and left as well. He had to go do his job. Alice left after that because she had to fill in the gang that I was alright. So that left me alone with Edward.

I looked at him with no expression on my face.

"You scared the hell out of me," he said.

I bit my lip, "I know. I think I scared myself."

"What really happened?" he asked.

"If I tell you you'll think I'm crazy," I said looking away.

"I promise I won't," he said sincerely.

I looked back at him and bit my lip before slowly releasing it, "I see…dead people."

He looked at me like I was joking, "Okay umm am I supposed to be Bruce Willis in this scenario?"

I shook my head, "I'm serious."

He stared at me for a long moment, "But how? When?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know how but it happened the day we found Melissa."

"The day you were sleepwalking?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "Uh yea, about that, I…faked it."

He looked at me in surprise with his eyebrows raised, "You faked it?"

I nodded with a small smile, "Yeah Melissa suggested it."

"Melissa? The dead chick?"

"Wow what respect he has for me," Melissa said from my left.

I looked at her and shook my head, "Can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry."

"Is she here right now?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah she's sitting where Alice was."

He looked at the empty void, "I don't see anything Bella."

"Because I'm the only one that can see her," I stated. I looked at Melissa for help, "Can't you do something?"

She nodded, "Yeah sure but it'll freak him out."

I looked back at him, "She's gonna show you something."

He looked back at me skeptically. I watched as Melissa walked over to him and concentrated on picking up his hand. We both watched as his hand moved up in down.

"Holy–," he cut off his curse and looked back at me, "You weren't lying."

I shook my head, "I told you you'd think I was crazy. But I'm not. She's real…well at least as real as she's gonna get."

He looked down at his hand a bit freaked out, "You can stop that now," I told Melissa.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away," she dropped his hand and sat on the bed next to my feet.

I could feel the exhaustion wash over me suddenly. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	13. The Truth About James

**Chapter 13**

_I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes._

"Bella?" Edward asked with panic in his voice.

I opened my eyes and smiled, "I'm fine. Just…tired."

He let out a big breath, "I thought…" his sentence died off.

"I'm fine really," I said lightly placing my hand on his.

"He likes that, you know," Melissa said ruining the moment.

I looked at her confused. Edward looked at the empty space by my feet, "What?" he asked. "Is she still here?" he asked.

I nodded but didn't leave my eyes off of her, "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'll explain it when we leave this place," she looked around, "This place is not such a good place for you to be at for the moment. A lot of people die here."

I opened my eyes in fright, "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"You think they'll let me leave?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long moment, "You're doing it again."

"What?" I asked.

"Acting strange," he said.

"You think that's strange? I was just talking to air and you think _that_ was strange?" I said a bit amused.

He smiled, "Okay you've got a point," he got up suddenly, "I'll go see what I can do."

I smiled back, "Thank you."

Melissa smiled at me, "He likes you. A lot."

I paused to smile before I asked, "How do you know?"

"It's a gift Bella. Or rather something that happens to you when you die. So I guess it's not really a gift," she chuckled sheepishly, "I can read peoples minds. Everyone except you."

"Me? Why am I the exception?"

"Because you can see us," she said, "It's sort of like giving you respect for helping us. Giving you your privacy."

I nodded before smiling again, "So you can read his mind?" I asked in excitement.

"Yes. And like I said he likes you. A lot," she said with a smile.

It was quiet between us as I relaxed and smiled, "You want me to tell you what he's thinking?" she asked excitedly.

I opened my eyes wide, "What?! No!"

She pouted, "Aww come on! This will be fun," she said as if I had agreed to the arrangement.

I was about to protest when Edward walked in, "Okay so apparently you can leave. All you have to do is sign some paperwork and we're out of here."

I sat up happily and started walking towards him to give him a hug when, "He's checking you out," Melissa said devilishly.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to glare at her, "I told you not to do that!"

"What is she doing?" Edward asked.

I turned around and he was suddenly right in front of me. I shook my head with a smile, "Nothing. Umm I'll just go change."

I stepped around him and started walking towards the bathroom, "You do realize that the back of your gown is open right?" Melissa said.

I quickly went into the bathroom, red as a tomato, and started changing. After I had finished and my cheeks were calm I walked out and found him lying across the bed.

"Melissa!" she was sitting on top of him. In a very inappropriate way.

"What?! I'm not doing anything to him. He can't even feel me," she said sadly, "This is the most fun I'll ever have with a guy."

I grabbed her hand, which crept me out because she was dead and invisible but yet caporal to me. I dragged her off of him and glared at her arms crossed, "Don't do that to him. Ever again."

"What?" Edward asked, "What was she doing?"

I turned to look at him and smiled, "Nothing."

"Is that what your going to tell me all the time now? 'Nothing'?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked from Melissa to Edward.

"You should tell him something since you guys are together," Melissa said.

"We're not together," I told her annoyed.

"That's not what he thinks," she said melancholy.

I turned to look at him to find him looking down a bit sadly, "Is that what you think?" I asked softly.

He stayed quiet looking down at the floor, "Do you think we're…together?" I asked again.

He looked up trying to smile but I could see the hurt in his eyes, "No," he said an unsuccessful laugh, "I don't think that."

I pursed my lips looking down before looking back up, "Is it because we kissed?"

He sat back down and let out a big breath, "No. I don't think we're together. Seriously."

"Just let him be, Bella. You're bringing him down to the pits," Melissa said.

I looked back at her with a glare, "You're the one that started all this."

Frustrated with everything, I quickly just left the room and headed straight for the reception desk to sign my papers, without Edward. I wasn't really mad at him but I was just mad at the whole situation. He wants to be with me, he doesn't; it's a bit confusing.

"Bella wait," Edward called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I–," I cut him off.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to know that's all. Ready to leave?" I asked as I started walking towards the exit.

He nodded and walked beside me silently.

"He feels bad about it," Melissa said.

"I'm sorry," I told Edward, "I don't know what came over me."

He nodded with a smile, "Its okay I understand."

I got into the car and relaxed on the way home. It was peaceful in here. Quiet. And thankfully I wasn't hearing voices again. Talking about the voices, how the hell am I going to do it? Will they take a number? Or what?

"Bella, wake up we're home," Edward said as he lightly shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find his face a little bit too close to mine. I could smell his sweet breath. I stared into his eyes dazed and without even knowing or thinking I leaned in.

What hurt was that he leaned away. I ran my fingers through my hair, embarrassed, and looked towards the house before getting out. Now it was an awkward silence. I pursed my lips as we walked inside the house. Everything looked the same. Thank god there were no ghosts.

I bit my lip and looked at him, "I'll be in my room."

He didn't say anything as I walked away and went into my room. I feel tired and rejected. Those two emotions definitely don't mix. I got ready for bed and slid under the covers. I fell asleep…again. And once again I was having the same nightmare as always. About _him_. About _it._

The only difference was it wasn't James doing it to me. It was Edward. I'm guessing it was just my subconscious working things out with my other problems but it scared me more than usual. I didn't like Edward being in this scenario. At all.

I woke up screaming again. But the difference this time was Edward wasn't here to comfort me. That fact made me cry even more. I couldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't stop crying. I felt dirty and violated all over again. I don't know if Edward being here would have helped my situation since he was the one that did _it_ on my dream.

I got up, still crying, and took a shower. I crouched in the corner of the shower, water pouring on me, and cried. After a good half hour of crying I got the strength to get up and change. I went back to my room and just sat on the bed numb.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Melissa asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders in comfort.

I leaned against her, yearning for the comfort, and cried on her shoulder; which must have looked crazy if you were a normal person looking at me crying against the air. She soothed me with nice comforting words and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Melissa whispered. "I ruined everything."

I shook my head, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew it could never happen. Dreams never come true. And that's a dream I had ever since I was in second grade."

She pulled me away and shook her head, "Dreams do come true. You just have to fight to get it. And you my friend aren't fighting."

I shook my head, "I don't have the spirits to fight anymore. I'm giving up on him completely. What I want to do now is help you. You're my main priority as of now," I told her as I wiped my tears away.

She smiled making me smile back, "So what do we do first? Find evidence? Look for him?"

"I need to show what happened first," I looked down at her hands in fright, "Don't worry. I won't let it hurt."

I took her hands and was suddenly in the past. I only knew this because Melissa was in front of me with a smile on her face. She was looking at herself in my bathroom. She seemed excited for some reason. I followed her out of the restroom. She looked down the hall and peeked into what would be Edward's room now.

I followed her into his room and stopped in fright to see James standing there. He wasn't alone. He was with the old owner of my house. The current owner in this time.

She stopped and smiled, "Hi, Mr. Montana. I'm Melissa Turner."

He nodded with a smile, "Yes I know my son has told me a lot about you," he looked towards James with a smile.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. Melissa's Story

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Everything that Bella is seeing is in the past. This is Melissa's Story.**

_He nodded with a smile, "Yes I know my son has told me a lot about you," he looked towards James with a smile._

My eyes widened in shock, "Oh my gawd."

She looked around a bit freaked out and sat on the bed. "So is there a reason we're in here?" she asked with a quivery voice.

They smiled at each other before they attacked her. It was perfect for them too because she was already on the bed. I covered my mouth as I watched both of them rape her. They took turns which was even worse.

I covered my mouth as the tears spilled. It was bad enough I had been through this myself but to see someone else go through it was worse. I couldn't do anything to help her. I just had to watch. It felt like someone was next to me so I looked to my right and thought I had seen Edward there but there was nothing.

I looked back at her to find that she was heading out the door and downstairs. I followed her. She was about to open the door when there was a gunshot. I shrieked but covered my mouth to cover it up as if I was really there and in danger.

She got shot on the back. She slowly fell to her knees before collapsing to the floor. I watched as I they started cutting her. Torturing her. I had to try and do something. I went down the last steps and tried pulling James away. I hand went right through him. I looked down at my hands in fright.

Rage ran through my body making me start trying to pound on his back with my fists. "You bastard!" I kept yelling as I hit him and cried at the same time. The weird thing was that it felt like I was actually hitting him. My hands weren't going through his body like if I was a ghost. It was actually hitting him. But it didn't faze him one bit. And then she was dead.

I watched as they stuffed her body into the closet and locked it. And then everything changed. I was back at home except I wasn't in my room anymore I was downstairs on the floor crying as I stared up at the closet. I looked away and cried harder. That's when I felt someone's arms around me.

I jumped up in fright and looked down to see Edward. What the? How did he get here? I looked at him confused through tearful eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He got up with a hurt, sad expression on his face, "I live here."

I could still feel the heavy weight in my heart. I needed to let out more tears, which I was doing silently, and I needed to cry hard. "I know that," I said in a watery voice, "But…why are you down here?"

"You walked into my room Bella," he said as if I had known that all along.

"I did?" I asked confused.

"Yes and you looked horrified. I followed you down here and you started hitting me calling me a bastard," he said sadly.

I covered my mouth with my hand, "I'm so sorry," I said as I started to cry again, "I didn't mean it. I wasn't talking to you…or at least I thought I wasn't talking to you."

"What happened, Bella?" he asked solemnly.

"Melissa was showing me how it happened," I explained as I sat down on the first step and rested my head on the staircase handle.

"It?" he asked.

"Her death," I was starting to cry once again, "it was horrible."

He came and sat down beside me but kept a distance, "How did it happen?"

"She was raped then killed," I said with a shaky voice. That could have happened to me. It can _still_ happen to me.

"She was raped?" he asked in disbelief, "By whom?"

"The owner of this house and his son," I replied.

"Both of them?"

I nodded and closed my eyes tight as I remembered.

"Hey," he said softly, "Its okay."

"Ha! Easy for you to say!" Melissa said making me open my eyes and look up at her.

I got on my feet and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so sorry," I told her, "I had no idea it was that bad."

She hugged me back, "Its okay. There's no need for spilled tears over me. God knows I've had enough of that," she said as she pulled away with a smile.

"Weren't you wishing to be dead anyways? I mean I–," she opened her eyes wide and covered my mouth.

"He's right behind you remember," she whispered.

"I would have wanted to die if that happened to me," I said once she let go of my mouth.

She turned me around to look at Edward. He was looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh, I think I'll go back to bed. I'm tired," I slowly made my way up stairs and entered my room.

"You should have told me that would happen if I looked back into your past," I scolded Melissa.

"Well I didn't know. That was my first time I tried it," she said. She was sprawled across my bed with her legs kicking back and forth in the air.

I laid down next to her and rested my head on my folded arms, "At least he was showing he cared a little bit in the beginning."

"Who James?" she asked in shock.

"No. Edward," I whispered his name. "I dreamt of him tonight."

"What was it about?"

"He was the one that…you know…instead of James," I said.

"Wow what an awful dream," Melissa said.

I nodded, "I know. Sometimes…I want to tell him what happened but I'm scared he might act weird around me or confront him."

Melissa nodded, "Yeah I know. But you have to tell someone sometime because you might be next."

I swallowed hard, "I know. I thought that same thing when I was remembering what happened to you. I mean he used to live here. What if he finds a way in and tries again or worse kills me?"

"I know," she murmured, "don't worry everything will be alright."

I could feel the panic rise in my chest. I got off of the bed anxious now, "What if its not?! What if he gets the chance to kill me?!" I shook my head, "I don't think I can handle him being around me."

I woke up in the morning without screaming but when I looked in the mirror I had a tearstained face. I washed my face and got ready to another, hopefully, boring day. I went downstairs and started cooking breakfast. I made an omelet and put it the plates in there places on the table.

After I finished eating breakfast, Edward still hadn't come down, I went upstairs and grabbed my laundry basket. I hadn't done laundry in a long time. I was in the laundry room sticking my clothes in the washer when Edward came down and started eating breakfast.

We didn't say a word to each other. After I finished putting them in the wash I went upstairs and grabbed my iPod. I put music from Pink on and started cleaning the living room. I was singing along with the song '_Please don't leave me'_ as I picked stuff up around the house.

__

"I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
I've said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me"  


I was in the middle of singing when someone grabbed me around the waist. I turned around fast with the broom gripped in my hand ready to attack. I pulled my earpiece out and sighed in relief. But then I got mad.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and tried to grab me around the waist again. I took a step back to escape his grasp.

"I came to see how you were. I heard you had a seizure," he said as he tried again.

I took another step back with a glare on my face. "And how does that involve you grabbing my waist?"

"Aren't you happy I came to see you babe?" he asked.

I bit my lip from anger, "Babe?" I asked, "We broke it off a long time ago."

I could feel the panic rise in my chest as he tried to grab my waist again. Without even thinking, out of instinct, I tightened the grip of the broom and whacked him on the head.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	15. This isn't a realtionship

**Chapter 15**

_Without even thinking, out of instinct, I tightened the grip of the broom and whacked him on the head._

He fell to the ground with a hard thud. I backed away and bit my lip. I knew he was okay because he was moving but I didn't even mean to do that.

He sat up and touched his head before looking at me angrily, "What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled.

I still had a tight grip on the broom, "I think it was pretty clear that I didn't want you to touch me when I kept backing away from you!"

"Bella?" I turned around to see Edward come into the living room. He looked at the broom in my hand then at Mike.

I turned back to see that Mike was already up. He was stalking his way towards me which made me panic again. I grabbed the broom and whacked him again. He didn't fall this time. He took the broom out of my hands and grabbed my chin before slamming me against the wall that was on my left.

I winced from the pain, breathing heavily.

"You do what I tell you to do bitch?!" he yelled in my face. I struggled against him.

He was suddenly grabbed from his shoulders and thrown against the staircase. I rubbed my chin with a ragged breath and looked to find that Edward was punching Mike in the face. I went towards him and pulled him off of Mike. "Enough," I said.

He looked me in the eyes still pissed off and backed away. Mike got up even more pissed and started towards Edward. I pushed him back furious, "Get the fuck out of my house Newton before I call the cops on your ass!"

He looked at me furious. He looked like he wanted to punch the lights out of me. He was started toward me again when I pointed something that was in my hand at him. He stopped in his tracks with fear in his eyes, "Leave. Now."

He shook his head, "You're a crazy bitch," he ran out and sped off in his car.

I dropped my hand and then looked at it confused, "What the?" I had a handgun in my hand. I have no clue where I got it. It definitely didn't belong to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously, "Where did you get the gun from?"

I turned around to look at him, "I have no clue. It was just there."

"I put it there," Melissa said. She was standing next to Edward with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You did? How?" I asked.

Edward looked at the empty space next to him and understood immediately who I was talking to.

"I made it appear there. I read his mind. He was going to beat the crap out of you," she said defensively.

I licked my lips before biting it, "Uh, thanks…I think. Umm one question though. Whose is it?"

"Oh. It's my fathers. He has a couple of them all over the house so I thought I'd bring you one for protection," she explained.

I nodded and looked down at it again, "Uh. Thanks again."

She smiled, "No problem."

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She made it appear in my hand because Mike was gonna beat the crap out of me and its one of her many fathers' guns," I said.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Put it in my room. Just in case," I explained.

He nodded before lightly touching my chin, "Did he hurt you?" he asked in a whisper.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "It's just a bit sore."

He touched my chin and cheeks lightly. His face was inches away from mine but this time I stopped the impulse to lean in and kiss him. I took a step back before I picked the broom up, "Uh," I looked at him, "Thanks."

He nodded before he went and sat on the couch. I went upstairs to put the gun in my underwear drawer real quick and then came back down. He didn't turn the TV on though.

I stuck my earpieces back in and put the song _'Cry'_ from _Rihanna_ on. I totally forgot Edward was even in the room. I was singing along with it as I wiped down the furniture.

"_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cuz I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel"

I went to the table that Edward had his feet on and started cleaning it. I wasn't really aware that I was singing out loud by now.

"_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry"_

I was looking at him by now. He kept staring and I couldn't figure out why.

_  
"Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart"_

He suddenly pulled on my hand, gently, and brought his lips against mine. I was completely surprised by it. I mean I was singing about a breakup song and he's kissing me? Does he think I was talking about him? Well that last part did remind me of us. But still.

Still hearing the song I kissed him back. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed back with a need. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid me down on the couch. He pulled away and looked down at me. Right when he was going to lean in and kiss me again I moved around his arms and sat up.

"We can't do this," I said.

He got into a sitting position next to me, "Why not?"

I looked at him skeptically, "You've been avoiding me. And you've been doing it for a reason. You can't just avoid me and then kiss me."

He stayed quiet for a long moment. I got up and went into the kitchen. I took out some stuff I was going to need for lunch and waited as it cooked. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Okay I have been avoiding you," Edward said from behind me.

I turned around to look at him, "If you knew that then why did you kiss me?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we're not together Edward. You told me that yourself at the hospital. You can't just take that back," I turned the stove off and set the food on plates. I placed the plates in the table and sat down.

I sighed. He's been confusing me a lot lately. First he kisses me, saves my life, tells me we're not together, avoids me, saves my life again, and then kisses me. I suppose if he's repeating everything he's going to tell me were not together.

"I know we're not," yup there he goes telling me again. Next would be the avoiding. Although probably not right away.

I shook my head and bit my lip before I started eating. I decided I was going to avoid him first. He sat down in front of me and stared. I just ignored him. Giving up he started eating. After I was done eating I washed my dish and started doing the laundry again.

"What now you're not talking to me?" he asked when I was taking the clothes out of the dryer.

I turned around to face him, "This isn't a relationship. And it can probably never be a relationship. The only relationship we will have is a friendship. I thought we had said this towards the beginning when you moved in."

"Why can't it be a relationship?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet. I knew he'd ask that and I didn't really want to answer it. The reason I had stopped that kiss earlier was because I was afraid. It was going too far. If I had let him…he would probably know my secret. I've already accepted my fate. I'll die a lonely old lady who has thousands of cats.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I started folding the clothes and putting it in the hamper.

"Why not?" he asked a bit desperate.

I stayed quiet as I started putting the clothes in the washer into the dryer.

"Is it because of what happened the night of the prom?" he asked.

I froze. I froze with a wet shirt in my hand. I could see the night's events flashing through my head. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head before putting the shirt into the dryer.

He grabbed my arm and made me face him, "What happened that night Bella?" he asked with a tone of desperation and hurt in his voice.

I just looked into his eyes without saying a word. I wasn't going to tell him. No way in hell was I going to tell him. No one will ever find out. No one.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	16. You're Too Important To Me

**Chapter 16**

_No way in hell was I going to tell him. No one will ever find out. No one. _

He slowly let go of my arms. I turned around and started putting more clothes in the washer.

"I want to help," he whispered.

"You can't help me it's too late," I said back.

"What do you mean it's too late?" he stopped me from taking my clean folded clothes to my room.

"Nothing," I said as I looked him in the eyes, "now can you please move?"

He moved aside unwillingly and I went upstairs and put my clothes away. I went into his room and got his clothes in the hamper before coming back downstairs. I put some of his with mine in the washer and closed the lid before starting it.

He was still in the same place. I walked in front of him and bit my lip, "Can we just forgot about this?" it was always me who had to say that.

He shook his head, "I can't forget about it Bella."

"Why not?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"It's too important to me. _You're_ too important to me."

I could see the honesty in his eyes, "But why?" I asked, "Why am I important to you?"

"Because you're my friend. I like you Bella. A lot," he confessed.

"Yeah I've heard that before," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"From whom?" he asked.

"Melissa," I said without thinking.

"Melissa said she liked you a lot?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked away, "No she told me that _you_ like me. A lot."

"And you didn't believe her?" he asked.

"I didn't want to believe her," I said sadly.

"Why?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us," I whispered as I looked at the ground.

"Explain to me exactly why nothing can happen between us?" he said as he lifted my chin.

"Because it can't. And that my friend is a cold hard fact."

"So we'll never be able to be more than friends?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll never be able to be more than friends," I said in a weak voice. My emotions were starting to give me away.

"I don't understand why, Bella," he said as he lightly grabbed the top of my arms.

I shook my head lightly looking away from his eyes, "You don't but I do."

He lifted my chin with his index finger, "I want to know."

I looked into his eyes for a long moment before saying, "I can't."

He let go of me and ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed upset. He walked around me, "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

And with that he left the house in his car. I sat on the couch, alone, and just stared at the TV. I wasn't even paying attention to it. It was dark by four o' clock. I went outside to see that it was definitely going to rain; and soon. It was already starting to sprinkle.

I went upstairs to put my sweater on and came back down to watch the news. There was a huge thunderstorm headed here. With penny size hail and winds going up to 45 miles per hour. I turned the TV off and started pacing. I hated storms. They scare the hell out of me.

"What's wrong?" I jumped at the sound of Melissa's voice from behind me.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that," I reminded her.

"Sorry. You seem distressed. What's wrong?" she asked again.

"There's a storm coming," I said.

"And?" she asked.

"I'm terrified of storms. Especially thunderstorms," I said as I kept pacing.

"Well its okay Edward's here right?" she asked as she looked around.

"No. After we had our argument he stormed out of here," I couldn't stop myself from pacing.

"Bella," Melissa grabbed my shoulders making me stop, "You need to calm down."

I bit my lip and nodded as I took in a shaky breath. And then I heard the first clap of thunder. I covered my ears and whimpered. Melissa wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug; which isn't very comforting because she's a ghost.

I heard another clap of thunder and was suddenly falling. I brought my hands out in time for the fall. I looked up to see that Melissa had disappeared. The thunder was coming faster now. I scrambled backwards and hid under the small table that was near the staircase. I huddled in a ball with my ears covered and cried. I'd yelp every time I'd hear the thunder. I could hear the hail falling on the house.

I looked at the light in the living room and suddenly the house went black. The light had gone out. Now it was dark _and_ there was a thunderstorm outside. I closed my eyes tight. It felt like it had been hours by the time the thunder would only clap once every minute.

I thought I heard the door opening but I was too scared to look. Right when I opened my eyes the thunder clapped louder than ever. I whimpered again and cringed into the corner of the table. I closed my hands tighter over my ears and shut my eyes real tight.

I opened them up when I felt someone touch my knee. I looked up to see Edward crouched in front of me with a sad face. I just stayed the way I was looking into his eyes with watery eyes.

And then I heard the thunder. I yelped and jumped into his arms. I shook as I cringed into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, "Its okay."

Another clap of thunder shook the house. I whimpered again and cringed deeper into his shoulder. He tightened his arms around me before picking me up and taking me to the couch. He grabbed something that was on the table and stuck something in my ears. It was my iPod. Why didn't I think of that?

He put _Three Days Grace_ on and hired up the volume. I stayed in his arms, still a bit shaky, and started to relax. I had my head against his chest and I was sitting on his lap. He had his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If I would have known you were scared of thunderstorms I would have come sooner," I heard him say.

I smiled lightly and stayed quiet before I said, "Thank you."

I could feel the shock run through his body before he relaxed. I closed my eyes and rested peacefully in his arms. He was suddenly lifting me up again. I could feel him walk up the stairs. I could see him walking into my room and getting on my bed in my head.

He got us both under the covers but never let go of me. I wrapped my arms around him and got as close as I could to him. And soon I was fast asleep. I was in a very deep dreamless, thank god, sleep. I woke up in the morning to a dead iPod. I pulled the earpieces out of my ears and put the iPod on the nightstand. I was still in the same position. I hadn't moved all night.

I went back into the same position and looked up. He was awake this time. And he wasn't smiling, like I had expected. He looked serious yet still concerned. I didn't move I just stayed looking at him waiting for something to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly before I nodded slowly, "Yeah," I whispered.

He sat up, leaving me there shivering from the cold, and looked down at me, "I'm really sorry about last night. If I would I have known…"

I nodded again but didn't move my position, "I know. It's not your fault. It's not any body's fault."

He nodded before looking away. I noticed that he was still wearing the clothes that he had on last night, "I'm sorry," I said.

He looked down at his clothes, following my gaze, and shook his head, "I slept comfortably."

I took a breath in relief, now that I knew the storm was over and I didn't have to worry about Edward being mad at me, before I took the covers off and looked at what I was wearing. I was still wearing my jeans and my oversized sweater.

I ran my fingers through my hair and got up. I glanced at Edward on my way to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks. He had a guilty look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up at me before shaking his head and getting off my bed, "Nothing," and with that he left.

I looked at the door confused before walking back to the bathroom. Something outside my window caught my attention though. I walked to the window slowly and felt my breath get caught in my throat. Right there on a branch on my tree was a note.

I could read what it said easily. It was written in permanent marker and big black letters;

"_**I'm coming for YOU"**_

**A/N: OoO creepy!!! Please review!**


	17. Lauren and Will visit

**Chapter 17**

_It was written in permanent marker and big black letters;_

"_**I'm coming for YOU"**_

I quickly opened the window and grabbed the note from the branch. I looked down at the street to see a car turn on and race passed the house. I backed away from the window and looked down at the note with a shaky hand. I could feel my breath start accelerating. My knees were starting to wobble.

I grabbed for something to help me stay up. My world was spinning around me. As hard as I tried to blink it away it kept spinning. I grabbed for my nightstand for support but ended up falling to the ground. There was a crash somewhere near my head.

I tried to calm my breathing and blink the spinning away but it still wasn't working.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say from the door. "Oh my gawd, Bella!"

I could see him, spinning though, right next to me. He bent over me with I think a concerned face but I couldn't see straight. I felt as he picked me up from my shoulders and laid me against him.

"You're hyperventilating," I could see him spinning above me, "Breathe when I tell you too. In," I breathed in slowly. "Out," I let out the shaky breath fast. "Do it slowly," he instructed. I repeated the method and started seeing things straight.

My breathing slowly went back to normal. Everything was back into place. I slowly sat up and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight before handing him the note.

He took it from my hand straightened it out, because I had crumpled it, and read in silently. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He looked surprised and scared by the note. "Do you know who it's from?"

_Yes it's from James._ I nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's from Melissa's rapists and murderers," I said in a raspy shaky voice.

"Shit," I heard him whisper under his breath.

"What should I do?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Tell the police," he said as he helped me stand up.

As soon as he let me go my knees wobbled and he had to catch me before I fell. "What do I tell them? There going to want to know how I know Melissa was raped and murdered. What am I supposed to tell them? That I got a physic vision and saw everything that happened? That I can see her ghost and talk to her?"

I shook my head, "No way. They'll think I'm crazy."

"Well what do we do Bella?" Edward asked in a bit of frustration.

"We'll have to…just be on watch," I swallowed hard; "I can't help Melissa or anyone else if they stick me in an insane asylum."

"You're not insane," he said before taking my shoulders lightly.

"Sure, _you_ believe that but _they_ won't. To tell you the truth I still don't get why you believe it," I said.

He let go of my shoulders, "I…don't know."

"See? If you don't even know the reason then they wouldn't even come up with a reason. They'd just stick me in there," I said a bit freaked.

"Do you know who the son of the owner is?" he asked suddenly.

I froze over. What was I supposed to say? If I tell him it was James would that make things better or worse? I shook my head, "I couldn't see his face."

"And he didn't say his name?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No."

Right when he was about to embrace me in a hug the doorbell rang. I went to the window to check which car it was. It wasn't recognizable. "Go ahead," I told Edward, "I need to take a shower."

He nodded before he went downstairs and I went into the shower. I was in the middle of taking a shower when, "She's here!"

I jumped with a small yelp before I stuck my head out of the shower and glared at Melissa. "Who's here?" I asked annoyed.

"The ex…umm Laura I think," she was sitting on the toilet seat.

"You mean Lauren," then it dawned on me, "She's _here?_"

Melissa rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What is she doing _here_?"

"Your not gonna like this but last night Edward went to her house when he left here," she said slowly.

My heart stopped for just a second. "And did they?"

"Seems like it. She's all over him downstairs," she said. "So hurry up so we can interrupt!"

"We shouldn't get into his business," I said with a heavy heart.

"Yes, we should," she said firmly.

I finished taking a shower and got dressed and ready, hair done and all, before I got out of my room.

"OoO! Good you wore your sexy tank and jeans!" Melissa exclaimed as we slowly went down the stairs.

I stopped and looked down at my clothes, "Seriously? I just picked anything out because I'm not going down to interrupt I'm going down to eat breakfast."

I could see them on the couch together when I reached the last step. They were cuddling, which just made me want to puke, and I hadn't even eaten anything yet. I didn't even say anything as I walked by and I knew they could hear me.

I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for only me. I sat on the table and ate alone. I was getting up to put my dishes in the sink when there was a knock at the back door. I yelped and dropped the plate on the floor. I looked at the door and sighed in relief.

It was just Will. He was a good friend of the groups and he lived near by. We used to hang out a lot but he had been gone for almost a year now. I quickly opened the door and gave him the tightest hug ever.

Will was a tall very gorgeous man. He was my age with chestnut colored hair and hazel colored eyes. I used to have a small crush on him before he left but now I could hug him without my heart racing.

"Bella?!" Edward asked as he ran into the kitchen.

Will had his arms around me when I turned around to look at him. He moved his hands from my waist to my shoulders. I looked up and smiled wide at him. He smiled back down.

"I heard a crash," Edward said as he looked at the broken plate.

"I'm fine. Will just surprised me that's all," I said with a smile.

Lauren walked in behind Edward and hugged him around the waist.

Will looked from me to Edward before moving me slightly aside with his hand out, "Well since she doesn't want to introduce us, hi I'm William Bailey. You are…?"

They shook hands, "Edward Cullen. And this," he looked at Lauren, "Is Lauren Johnson."

He shook Lauren's hand, "Nice to meet you both."

He went back behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders again. "Sorry," I told both of them before turning to Will, "I'm just so surprised to see you here. When did you get back?"

"Last night," he said with a smile, "I went to your old house but your father said that you moved out. Weird thing is I just moved in a block away from here."

I smiled wider, "Really?" he nodded, "Awesome!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "So what were you doing?" he asked looking down at the floor behind me.

I looked down to see that the plate was still there, "Eating. You hungry? I can make you something."

He chuckled before embracing me in a hug again, "Damn I missed you."

I hugged him back, "I missed you too. It was _so_ boring here without you. Just don't tell Alice I said that."

He chuckled, "I saw the gang this morning. They look happy. You on the other hand look…miserable."

I bit my lip and looked down, "Tough year that's all."

He lifted my chin up with his index finger with a frown, "I heard what happened. That's why I came back."

I looked at him with complete shock, "You came back because of me? You shouldn't have done that."

"You're kidding me? I would have come back on my hands and knees if I had to. You could have died Bella," he said seriously.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that in my life? You of all people should know that. You were practically there for every single accident," I said.

"Yes. But this time it was different. Serious," he said.

I was suddenly aware of the stares from behind me. I slowly turned around and smiled warily at them, "Can I help you with something?"

**A/N: Woo Hoo!! Another chapter!!! Please review!!**


	18. False Impression

**Chapter 18**

_I slowly turned around and smiled warily at them, "Can I help you with something?"_

"She has a point Edward," Lauren said, "Let's give them privacy."

Reluctantly, Edward was dragged away with Lauren into the living room.

I bent down to pick up the pieces but Will stopped me, "Let me do it. I don't want you to cut yourself."

I placed my hands on my hips as he picked up the pieces from the floor. He stood up with the pieces in his hands and smiled at me, "What?"

I went to get the trash can so he could throw it away, "I don't get cut _every_ time."

He put them in the trash with a laugh, "Yes. You do."

I brought my hand up to smack him but got a paper cut, "Ouch."

He chuckled while he took the trash and put it back and grabbed a napkin on the way, "See? Here," he wet the napkin and placed it on my fingertip.

I looked up at him with a glare, "That was pure coincidence."

He chuckled again before letting my finger go, "Where's the first aid kit at?"

"I'll get it," I turned around and then I stubbed my toe.

I froze and gripped the counter, "Son of a–," I pulled my toe back.

"Stubbed toe?" he asked.

I glared up at him while I jumped up and down on one foot, "Yes," I said in an angry tone.

He chuckled before he lifted me up in his arms and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Put me down," I said firmly in a tight voice.

We were on our way to the living room, "Just tell me where your room is and I'll put you on the bed."

We were in the living room by the time he said that, "Will!" I whined.

"What?!" he said with a chuckle, "It's not like this is our first time doing this."

I moved my head out of the way of the wall it was about to hit, "Well if you're going to carry me can you at least watch where my head is?"

He chuckled again, "Your head is _definitely_ not what I'm worried about."

I looked over his shoulder to see them looking at us. Lauren had a grin on her face and wide eyes. Edward just looked a bit…sad? Nah I'm probably just seeing things wrong, "Don't worry about us we'll be fine," I told them.

"More than fine in a couple minutes," Will yelled back to them. Edward looked away but Lauren just grinned wider.

I looked at my toe and saw that it was starting to bleed, "Hurry it up will yea? I need it now!"

He raced up the stairs with me in his arms, "I'm going as fast as I can."

I pointed him to my room and he got me on the bed. I stayed there while he went to my bathroom. I brought my knee to my chest and looked at my toe more closely. He came back, a bit breathless form the stairs, with the first aid kit and placed it on the bed. He had the bottle of alcohol in his hand. He dabbed on a swab, "This is going to hurt."

I closed my eyes, "Just do it already."

As soon as the swab touched my toe I yelled and pulled it back. My heart raced from the pain making my breath come rapid. "Ow! Ow! Ow!! That hurt!"

"I told you It'd hurt."

"Well don't do it that way!"

He chuckled breathlessly, "How else do you want me to do it?"

"Do it slowly and gently please," I said as I gave him my toe back.

As soon as it hit my toe I yelled again and pulled it away. "Okay, okay," I said through my teeth, "Hold it down and do it."

"You sure?" his breath was back to normal.

"Yes. Do it now," I said breathlessly.

He held my foot down and then he started putting alcohol on it. I pounded my fists against the mattress, breathing heavily and groaning.

"There," he said releasing my foot. I let out a breath of relief as the pain subsided. I sat back up as he placed a bandage on my toe.

"Okay now I need your finger," he said.

I pulled my finger away, "For what?"

"You know what?"

"Will it sting?" I asked.

"Just a little," he said with a smile.

"Bullshit," I whispered making him chuckle.

I gave him my finger and looked away. He got a different swab and put alcohol on it.

"Ready?" he asked.

I was holding a breath so when I replied it came out heavily, "Yes."

This time I didn't yell. I sucked in a big amount of air from the pain and started breathing heavily again. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry," I said breathlessly.

And then he was done. I put a band aid on my finger and stood up. "See? Was it that hard?" he asked.

I glared up at him, "Yes. It hurt like hell."

"You've never been to hell, so you can't compare it to anything until you get there," he said.

"Smartass!" I yelled at him as he went back into the bathroom to put the first aid kit away.

I got up to put some socks on. Then leaned against the door. He was taking forever. I looked down to see that I had sweated a bit from the pain, "Ugh, now I have to take a shower again. Thanks a lot Will."

He came out of the bathroom with a grin, "You're welcome."

I smacked him on the arm lightly, "Ha! I finally did what I wanted to do with you without getting hurt."

I opened the door and headed for the stairs.

"So why are Edward and Laura here?"

I chuckled, "Its Lauren. And Edward lives here. He moved in like a week or two ago."

We walked back downstairs together. I tripped but Will caught me around the waist in time, "I think that was payback for smacking me."

I glared up at him, "I'll do worse than smack you."

He chuckled but didn't let go of my waist, "Admit it Bella. You need help with your klutzy–ness. I mean I'm surprised you didn't fall off the bed," he said with a chuckle.

I looked away from him and at the couch. Lauren and Edward were watching a movie together. I shook my head at his comment though, "Ha-Ha very funny. You sure didn't help me stay on the bed."

"Well it seemed like you were holding your ground pretty well for once," I smacked him again.

"Hey! I'm only telling the truth," he said letting go of my waist.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He grabbed my hand and led me to the love seat, "What are you guys watching?" Will asked.

"_Just My Luck_," Lauren said.

"Ugh," I said as Will sat down, "I hate this movie."

"Why?" Lauren asked. Edward was kind of quiet.

I looked down at Will, "Scoot over. Where am I supposed to sit?"

"On my lap," he grabbed my arm and I fell on his lap.

I got comfortable on his lap before looking at Lauren.

"She hates this movie because it reminds her too much of herself," Will answered for her.

I elbowed him softly in the shoulder but he just chuckled. I rolled my eyes with a smile before looking at the movie.

"I think I'll go make popcorn," Will said.

"Want help?" I asked as he put me on the seat and stood up.

"No I think I can manage," he said as he started walking away, "I wouldn't want you to drop it everywhere like last time."

I grabbed the pillow that was next to me and threw it to his head playfully, "Jerk."

He chuckled as he picked the pillow up and threw it back. I moved my head so it wouldn't hit me but ended up falling to the floor. He burst out laughing. I got up and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa!" he yelled when I made contact with his body. As soon as his back hit the floor I started tickling him. He couldn't stop laughing while he squirmed under me.

"Okay! Stop! Stop! Mercy!" he yelled.

I stopped and looked down at him with a triumphant smile. And then I saw the grin on his face. I knew that grin. Suddenly I was under him. But he hadn't started yet, "No, no, no, no, no," I said shaking my head back and forth. I struggled under him with a smile. And then he started tickling me. I kicked and squirmed under him as I laughed like crazy.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy!" I yelled. He stopped but threatened to tickle me again. I rolled my eyes, "You win."

He got up and helped me to my feet, "Go make popcorn, jerk."

He chuckled as he headed off to the kitchen. I got back on the love seat, exhausted, and tried to calm my heart down.

"You two seem close?"

**A/N: OoO…I think this was a funny chapter because if you would have been eavesdropping it would have sounded like they were having sex.**

**Please review!**


	19. Eavesdroppers

**Chapter 19**

"_You two seem close?"_

I looked at Lauren with a smile, "Yeah. We are. I've known him since I was a kid."

She smiled but I could tell there was an inner meaning to it. I looked at her a bit confused before I turned my attention to the movie.

"So why did he leave?" she asked.

I turned my attention back on her, "His dad changed companies and he was underage so he had to leave with them."

"Where did he change companies to?" I never thought I'd have a normal conversation with Lauren.

"California. I think he was actually going to stay there but when he heard about me he decided to come back," I explained.

"What do you mean 'when he heard about you'?" she asked confused.

I looked from Edward to Lauren, "Edward didn't tell you?"

She looked at Edward before looking back at me, "No. Tell me what?"

"I had a seizure a little while ago. I thought he would tell you since he was the one that helped save me and all," I said looking at Edward who just avoided me.

_Is he mad at me?_

"He's mad at you," I made myself not jump when Melissa popped up next to me.

I looked at her, now that Lauren was trying to talk to Edward, and gave her a confused looked.

"He doesn't like Will. You guys seem too close. He's jealous," she explained.

_He's jealous?! That's stupid! He's the one that brought over his girlfriend to cuddle with her on the couch. The girlfriend that almost hit me on the head with a bat! And who was having sex with my rapist!_

I was about to make the stupidest mistake in my life and tell Melissa something out loud when Will came back. I looked away from Melissa and up at him with a smile. He walked around the chair put the popcorn and drinks on the table.

I didn't move an inch. This was _my_ seat now. He looked down at me with a soft glare. I just grinned back up not letting go of my territory. Knowing I wasn't going to give up he picked me up and off the seat. I was once again in his arms, "This isn't fair," I said while he started sitting on the couch, "You're stronger than me. How the hell am I ever supposed to win anything against _you_?"

He chuckled before adjusting me in his arms, "That's easy. You'll never win."

I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck facing the TV. I glared at him, "Jerk."

"You seem to be favoring that word a lot," he commented.

"_So_ not true I called you a smartass earlier," I defended myself weakly.

He chuckled, "That's because I am a smartass."

"You may be smart but that has _nothing_ to do with your ass," I said pointing my finger into his chest.

He chuckled before looking back at the TV, "Come on genius lets just watch your favorite movie."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen. We shared popcorn with each other as we watched the movie. I shook my head at all the stupid parts. This movie was making me want to fall asleep. It was a cute romance but all the klutzy-ness was getting me a bit upset.

I was about to get up to get the phone but Will grabbed me around the waist stopping me. I looked down at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to order pizza," I explained as I pried his hands off my waist.

"Oh," he said as he let go of my waist. I got up and went into the kitchen to order the pizza. I was off the phone in minutes but I stayed in the kitchen so I wouldn't have to see the movie and of course so I wouldn't have to see Edward and Lauren together.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, "Are you okay?"

I jumped up and turned around to see Edward walking cautiously my way, "Yeah," I let out a breath, "Why?"

"You were just taking long. I came in here to make sure everything was fine," he stopped at least ten feet away from me.

"Uh, thanks. Are _you_ okay?" I asked as I took a couple steps toward him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as he instinctly took a small step back.

"You were acting weird out there. And you're kind of acting weird now," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He ran his fingers through his hair and avoided my gaze, "I'm just worried about the note."

I released my arms and slowly walked to him. He looked up when he noticed that I had moved. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest, "Don't worry. We'll get through this."

He seemed to tense under me at first but slowly he ended up hugging me back. We hugged for a couple minutes before I pulled away, "Did you look guilty earlier because of Lauren?"

He let go of me completely, "As in?"

"As in you felt guilty being in bed with me when you had just gotten back together with Lauren," I said.

He looked away again, "Yeah, I guess so."

"He's lying," Melissa said making me jump.

Edward looked at me confused then it dawned on him, "Is she here?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I said as I glared at her.

"What?" she asked skeptically.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?"

"Oh. Oops. Sorry," she said as she jumped on the counter.

I shook my head before looking back at Edward, "I'm glad your back with Lauren, though."

"What's with all the lying around here?!" Melissa yelled.

I winced but ignored her.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Hmm maybe you guys should talk outside?" Melissa suggested.

"She's right," I said, "Come on," I grabbed his hand and started leading him outside.

"Who's right?" Edward asked confused.

"Melissa. She thinks we should talk outside and I agree with her," I said right before I closed the back door.

I walked to the swing and sat down in it. Edward stood in front of it.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you glad Lauren and I got back together?"

I bit my lip, "Y–yes."

"Is it because you have Will now?" he asked a bit ticked off.

"Will has nothing to do with this," I defended him.

"Bullshit," Edward said looking away angrily.

"He doesn't!"

"He has everything to do with it," Edward said.

"How?" I asked.

"It's just obvious you two are a thing," he said.

"Why? Because of what happened in the living room?"

"Partly."

"And what's the other part?" I asked.

"You guys went upstairs," he said still mad.

I just sat on the swing, I didn't swing back and forth, "_And?_"

"You guys had sex," he suddenly said.

My eyes popped open wide and I fell back off the swing from surprise.

Edward came and helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked worried, the anger washed away by then.

I looked at him in pure shock, "We _what?!_" I exclaimed.

"Had sex," Edward reminded me sadly.

"Who…who said this?" I asked appalled.

"No one told me, we heard you guys," Edward explained.

"_We?_"

"Lauren wanted to hear so she dragged me upstairs with her," Edward said a bit annoyed.

I covered my face in embarrassment as I went through what happened in my room with Will again and got how they might think we were having sex.

"Bella?" he asked touching my shoulders lightly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled, "We didn't do _anything_. You got everything mixed up. I guess what they say about eavesdroppers really _is_ true."

"You weren't? Then what _were_ you doing?" he asked as I sat back on the swing.

"He was putting alcohol on my stubbed toe and my paper cut," I said as I raised my foot and my bandaged finger.

"Serious?" he asked with a bit of a smile.

"What? It hurts! I can't help my reaction," I said offensively.

He smiled widely before it faded slowly, "I have to do something. I'll be right back."

He went back inside and I stayed on the swing pushing myself back and forth. What's he gonna do, I wondered?

**A/N: Please Review!**


	20. opportunity of love

**Chapter 20**

_What's he gonna do, I wondered?_

A few minutes later Will came outside. I smiled lightly as he walked towards me. "Well, Bells, I got to get going. It's been fun but I need to get my house ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

He chuckled lightly, "Ready to live in."

"Oh," I said with a small laugh. He bent down and gave me a small hug.

"I suggest not going inside for a while," he whispered.

I looked at him confused when he pulled away, "Why not?"

"Edward's breaking up with Laura," Will said.

I smiled at the fact that he called her Laura instead of Lauren. And then I smiled at the fact that Edward was breaking up with her, "Are you kidding me? This I have to see."

I gave him one last hug, "Come by anytime you want. Bye Will."

He laughed shaking his head as he walked out the back fence and to his car. I walked back inside and heard the doorbell ring. He didn't even stay for Pizza. I took my wallet and went into the living room. I had heard the screams and yells from the kitchen but it was louder from the living room. I passed by them and opened the door.

The pizza guy looked at me in surprise and in question, "Is this a bad time?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Football game coming on," I lied.

He knew I was lying but gave me the pizza and accepted the money quick. I grabbed the pizza and went back into the kitchen. I opened it up and started putting two on each plate. I made a plate for Lauren so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Minutes passed and the fighting was still going on. Thinking of the food, I went into the living room and watched as they bitched at each other. As soon as she started looking for something to grab, I ran over and stopped her from grabbing a vase.

"Don't even think about," I warned her.

She tried to move around me to grab it but I pushed her away, "I will not have anymore of your fucken bullshit in _my_ house! Get out."

She looked at me astonished, "What? I thought we were friends?"

"Ha! Only in my nightmares. Now get the hell out of my house!" she didn't move an inch. Pissed off that she was giving me the 'make me' look, I grabbed her arm and threw her out the front door.

"Ah! How could you stand her?! She is so _annoying!_" I say as I turn to look at Edward.

He looks at me a bit astonished as well, "What?" I asked.

"I think that was the first time I heard you cuss," he said.

I chuckled lightly, "Maybe _your_ first time but the millionth time for my friends."

He ran his fingers through his hair before looking around, "Where'd Will go?"

"He had to leave. You hungry? We have all the pizza to ourselves now," I start walking to the kitchen and wait for him at the entrance of the living room, "Coming?"

He shakes his head and nods as he follows me. We sit at the table and start eating, "So where did you go last night that you ended up being with Lauren again?"

He looked down shamefully, "I went to her place."

"Oh," I said a bit disappointed that Melissa was right.

I bite my lip a little before shaking my head, "What?" he asks.

"You got mad at me for _thinking_ I did it when you probably did it yourself last night," I said in a soft voice.

"I didn't do anything with her," he said.

"Then why did you take so long to get home?" I asked.

"Wow you two sound like a married couple," Melissa said suddenly. She was sitting on the counter again, her favorite spot, and smiling at us.

I turned to look at her and glared, "I'm in a middle of a conversation _here_," I tell her a bit annoyed.

"I know that," Edward says, "I'm _in_ the conversation."

"I was talking to Melissa," I told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Well? Why did you take so long?" I asked again.

"After I left Lauren's place I went to a bar," he said shamefully.

"Please don't tell me you got drunk," I said.

"A little," he said.

I closed my eyes for a second, "Why?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"It matters to me," I said opening my eyes, "Did you get drunk because of me?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked away which gave me the answer. My heart sank to the floor.

"You okay?" Melissa asked as she jumped off the table and laid her hand on my head, "It's not a big deal. It was just a few beers."

Thankfully I was already finished so I threw my napkin on the table and walked out of the kitchen fast, "Bella!" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

I don't know why I'm so upset about this. So he had a few beers? He didn't die in a crash or anything. I quickly walked upstairs and went into my room. Just the thought of him dying because he got drunk over me made me feel worse. That's the reason I'm mad because he _could_ have died because of me.

I got on the bed and laid on my back, looking at the ceiling. This was not my day. I get a threatening note and then _this_?! I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as she lightly played with a piece of my hair. I turned to look at her; she was lying down next to me, "He could have died because of me."

"But he didn't," Melissa reasoned.

"I know he didn't but he still _could_ have," I replied.

"And just knowing makes it hard on you," she stated.

I nodded, "I don't know if I can take anymore. Did you see the note?" I asked her.

Her head perked up, "Note? What note?"

I opened my drawer and pulled it out. She eyes popped open when she read it, "Oh my gawd Bella. This is serious. It has to be James," she concludes.

"I know that. School starts in three days. I'm scared to death to go. I'm thinking about asking my teachers for the finals ahead of schedule and taking a few weeks off until we have to take the college prep tests."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Melissa said, "I mean all you guys do is review for the finals and tests until schools over so you can just review with your books."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I guess great minds think alike," I said with a smile.

Her smile faded away quickly, "Are you ever going to tell him?" she asked.

I knew what she was referring to, "I want to tell him. It's just…I'm scared to. What if he gets all weird around me? What if he tries to kill _him_? I know _he'll_ end up winning because of, well the obvious," I said waving my hands towards her.

"I was taken by two," she said as she put two fingers up, "Anyways, just tell him not to. That man will do anything for you."

"I don't know," I said as I thought about it.

"This whole 'we can never have a relationship' thing is killing him inside. He likes you Bella. He really, _really_ likes you. He may even love you," she said.

"Love? I doubt it," I say to her before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yes love. Did you forget about love when you got raped?" she asked.

I looked at her confused, "Who thinks about love when you're getting raped?"

She smiled awkwardly, "Okay you have a point. I meant after you've been raped and the opportunity of love is at your door."

My door? Oh shit! I sit up slowly and there he is. Edward standing there in deep thought as he stared at me. Crap! How much did he hear? Does he think I was talking about myself getting raped or Melissa getting raped? Is that why he's in deep thought? Is he thinking about it?

**A/N: OoO!! Please review!!**


	21. There I finally said it

**Chapter 21**

_Is that why he's in deep thought? Is he thinking about it?_

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked with a small quiver in my throat.

"A while," he replied still a bit serious.

"Since when?" I asked looking from him to Melissa.

She smiled with a small shrug, "Sorry."

I glared at her before I looked at him again, "Since you said you wanted to tell me." He slowly started walking my way before he softly sat on my bed. "Tell me Bella. I really want to know."

I looked over at Melissa, "I think you should. He may be able to help."

I bit my lip at her and pleaded help with my eyes, "This is all you," she said before she vanished.

I looked back at Edward, "It doesn't really even matter."

"If you're scared to tell me then it matters," he said.

I folded my legs Indian style and looked down at my hands, "Remember prom night?" I asked.

"Of course, that's the night I drove you home," he said.

"Remember where I came out of?" I asked with a noticeable quiver in my throat.

"The girls' restroom," he said.

"Well something…bad happened in there," I said in a watery voice.

"What?" he asked as he lightly touched my arm.

I cringed away as I remembered what had happened that night, "I was alone in the restroom when James came in."

I looked up in time to see him tighten his jaw at the name. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I asked him what he was doing and he said he was finishing off what I had interrupted earlier," I was starting to cry.

"Finish earlier?" Edward asked.

"With Angela," I said reminding him about what happened with Angela.

He was quiet as he waited for me to continue, "I asked him what he was talking about and he told me that I'd see. I tried fighting against him but he was too strong and it hurt," I said making the tears spill over. "I fought all the way threw it but _nothing_ worked against him," my voice broke.

"I'm confused. What hurt? Fighting through what?" he asked.

My heart pounded loudly and roughly, "He…he…"

"He _what_?" he asked desperately.

"R–raped me," there I finally said it but I couldn't look at his face.

Once the silence started making me want to cry more I looked up to see that a tear or two had escaped his eye. He suddenly got up, pissed off, and punched a wall. I cringed.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he angrily punched the sturdy wall.

I watched him as the tears overflowed. He stopped punching the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He brought them back down and covered his eyes. He slowly turned back to me and sat at the very end of the bed, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was _scared_ to," my voice broke again.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he said sincerely.

He didn't make an attempt to come comfort me. This is why I didn't want to tell him anything.

"Are you okay? Did you get checked out?" Edward asked in a sad voice.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Physically anyways," I whispered.

He looked at me with sad eyes. It looked like he wanted to cry.

"The note is from James," I said changing the subject.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"James is the owner's son," I revealed.

"And you knew this all along?" he asked although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," my voice shook, "I didn't want to tell you."

"What else have you not told me?" he asked.

"That was the reason we could never have a relationship. Because I knew you'd act the way you are acting now when you found out," I replied.

"How am I acting?" he asked.

"Distant," I got off the bed, "I may be fragile but I'm not _that_ fragile."

"How do you want me to act? I just found out you were raped," he said getting off the bed as well.

"Act normal. Like before," I said before I entered his arms and hugged him tight.

He hugged me back and rested his chin on my head, "I'm sorry Bella. If I would have known…"

I chuckled through my tears, "You've been saying that a lot today."

He chuckled lightly, very lightly, "Is this what you keep dreaming about?" he asked.

I nodded, "Every time I close my eyes he's there," I said in an emotional voice.

"Every time?" Edward asked.

"Well just when your not with me," I said.

He pulled away to look at me confused. My heart skipped a beat from the sudden movement, "What do you mean?"

"I feel safe around you," I said, "I can't explain it but when I'm around I almost completely forget that it happened."

"Just me?" he asked.

"Well no, Will too but that's because he's like a brother to me," I said.

"You don't see me as your brother?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, "I've seen you as something more for a _very_ long time."

"How long?" he asked.

"Years," I confessed.

"Years?" he said shocked.

"I've had the longest crush on you," I admitted with a small blush.

"Why didn't you ever tell me anything?" he asked.

"I was scared to get rejected. Plus you were with Lauren for the longest time that I thought for sure you two would get married."

"Bella," he shook his head, "If you would have made yourself known I'm sure I would have dumped Lauren a long time ago."

I don't know why the words came out of my mouth when they did. I should have had something different to say about that but the first thing that popped into my head was those words I thought I'd never say in my life. The words that I had been feeling for Edward since high school. This was real for sure. I could feel it. It was why I felt so safe around him. Why I didn't mind him kissing me.

As I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes, the words rose from my heart through my throat and out into the open, "I love you."

**A/N: OoO!!! What will Edward have to say to that? And finally she spills her secret!!! Please review!!!**


	22. Do you love me?

**Chapter 22**

_As I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes, the words rose from my heart through my throat and out into the open, "I love you."_

"Holy shit! Do you realize what you just said?!" Melissa said from behind me.

Crap! Crap! Crap! What did I do?! I watched as his eyes showed surprise and then it slowly turned to what I thought was gratitude until he said, "I love you too."

"Okay _that_ I didn't expect. I thought he'd deny it like every other guy does," Melissa said.

He leaned in cautiously, which I didn't mind about because my heart was beating rapidly ever since he said those four little words, and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He was gentle and cautious as we kissed which just made the kiss sweeter.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I leaned against it in comfort with closed eyes and a smile. He pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would stop any minute.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Just because that happened to you doesn't mean we can't have a relationship. I'm not expecting anything from you Bella. I won't go that far until your ready for it. And even then I'll doubt that you are serious."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled into his eyes, "Are you sure you won't be expecting more?" I asked seriously.

"I'm 200% positive," he said. "So what do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile, "Of course," you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that question.

"Woo!! Hoo!! Finally!! It's about time you got a move on girl! I could have told you a long time ago that he wouldn't make a move on you unless you wanted it," Melissa yelled from behind me.

I turned around with a small laugh and shook my head, "You're so lucky you don't have to hear her," I told Edward.

"Hey! I'm still in the room you know," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I shook my head and took Edward's hands in mine. He looked down at my hands before looking into my eyes again, "I'm sorry I drank last night," he said.

I had totally forgotten about that. "I know it was stupid of me to get upset but you could have gotten in an accident and I wouldn't have been able not to blame myself."

"I know it was stupid but it hurt…when you said what you said," he said.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I'm sorry. I guess I really don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"And yet you still love me," he said with a smile.

I smiled back up at him, "Yes. Well love is something that shouldn't be explained. It's something that just happens."

"True," he said.

I looked at the time from the nightstand to see that it was time to go to sleep, "Time to lose sleep…again."

"I can fix that," Edward said making me look back at him.

I smiled, "Really? How?"

"If it's alright with you, I'll sleep here tonight," he suggested.

I smiled, "You don't know how many times I've thought of that, but was just too scared to ask you."

"Well you don't have to ask anymore," he kissed my forehead before letting go of me; "I'll go lock everything up."

I nodded and watched him leave before I got into my pajamas and under the covers in minutes. I was exhausted. I had cried today which makes you sleepy. I hate crying. I closed my eyes and rolled into a ball on the bed. I could feel myself drifting when Edward came back.

I could hear him do something, removing his clothes I'm guessing, before getting in bed with me. He cuddled up next to me and lightly kissed my cheek. I turned slightly towards him so that I was on my back. I couldn't open my eyes though, I was too tired.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek again. I wanted to turn all the way towards him but my body was shutting down for slumber already.

"I love you," I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Love you too," I mumbled back.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knocked out. I dreamt about nothing at all for once. I slept peacefully. I liked that.

"Bella?" a voice I recognized asked me.

"What?" I asked.

It was silent for a while. Am I still sleeping? I think I would have remembered waking up. I must be dreaming now.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"That depends…are you Edward?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"Then yes I do love you," I replied.

"How much?" he asked.

"So much that it hurts," I replied back.

"How long have you loved me?" he asked.

"Since the beginning of high school," I admitted.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel?" I said.

_Am_ I dreaming? Where am I? Did I fall into some black void again and end up at the hospital? What do I do?

"Edward?" I asked in panic.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Edward where are you?" my panic was rising.

"Bella," I could hear him but not see him, "Its okay I'm right here."

His voice was becoming distant like if he was walking away, "Edward?! Don't go!" I turned around and screamed. James was standing right in front of me and suddenly I was in the girls' restroom at prom again.

"Don't touch me!" I squirmed as he got on top of me, "Get off me!" And then I felt it. I gasped, "No! Don't! Get off!" He pinned my arms above me, "No!!" it came out smothered from his hand on my mouth.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

"Get off me!!!!" I heard myself scream before I opened my eyes and looked around in panic. I gasped for air and tried to regain my breath. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with a worried and agitated look on his face.

My arms were up over my head like in my dream. I slowly brought them down with an ache. He lightly smoothed my hair out to comfort me. I brought my hands to my face, shaking the whole way, and covered my face for a little as I tried to regain my breath.

I slowly moved my hands away from my face and looked back at him, "I…I'm sorry," I said.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said as he smoothed my hair.

"It's just…I was talking to you and then you left and I was back at prom," I shook my head, "It felt _so_ real."

"It's okay. It's over," he said.

I nodded before I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, "I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face in his shoulder. He pulled away and kissed my forehead before lying me back down. I relaxed my muscles as he lay down next to me. I turned my body towards him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

I was tired from the dream so I fell asleep fast. Hopefully I won't have any nightmares this time.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	23. Bummed Out

**Chapter 23**

_Hopefully I won't have any nightmares this time._

I woke up to the sound of the water running. In _my_ shower. I sat up and found Edward missing. Why is he using _my_ shower? I quickly got off my bed and opened the door to the bathroom. It was foggy so I couldn't really see anything.

"Why are you using my shower?!" I asked a bit possessive.

"Holy–!" I could see him jump from surprise and hit his head. My heart sped in my chest when I saw him fall to the bottom of the shower floor.

I quickly opened the door, without thinking, "Oh my gawd are you okay?" That's when I noticed he was naked. And of course he'd be naked, he's taking a shower. Why didn't that register in my mind when I stepped into the restroom in the first place?

"Whoa," I quickly shut the door and turned around in embarrassment.

I covered my face as the blood rushed to my cheeks, "Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he finally said. I could hear him as he got up from the floor and stood up. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same question," I said.

"I'm taking a shower, isn't that obvious?" he said.

"Yeah, but why in mine?" I asked.

"Oh, right, something's wrong with my showerhead so I decided to take a shower in here. Maybe I should have asked first," he said in a 'am I in trouble' voice.

I slowly turned around, when I knew my cheeks were back to there right color, to face him. He had his head popped out of the door, "Yeah maybe you should have. Umm, is it okay if I brush my teeth?" Why am I asking? It's my bathroom; of course it's okay to brush my teeth.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said before he stuck his head back and continued what he was doing.

I turned the water on at the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked…depressed. Have those bags always been under my eyes? How could anyone be attracted to someone that looks like me? I sighed, giving up on thinking about it too much, and started brushing my teeth.

After I finished brushing my teeth I walked across the sink to my closet. I quickly looked for something to wear and decided to go for some navy skinny jeans, a mixed colored Hurley shirt, and black converse.

I quickly changed my under things before he could step out of the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror to find that I had a couple bruises I had never noticed before. I had some bruises on my thighs, hips, and shoulders. I leaned into the mirror closer so that I could see them more clearly. Most of them were starting to get yellow but some of them were still purple. I had the biggest purple ones on my hips.

How did I not notice this before? There totally noticeable. How could I have dismissed them the last time I took a shower? I noticed I had some scratches on my stomach and thighs as well. I knew where I had gotten those from. I had made that myself when I took a shower the day it happened.

I took a step back from the mirror and looked down at the bruises on my hips. I slowly reached down to touch the one on my right hip, the biggest one from both hips. As soon as my fingers touched the delicate skin the pain shot into my bones, "Ouch."

I heard a gasp from behind me making me turn around slowly, from fear. It was Edward, thankfully in his boxers because I definitely didn't want another peep show, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oops, I thought you had left already," he said as he looked me up and down.

"Obviously not," I said feeling totally fine that I was in my underwear and Edward was seeing me. You'd think I'd be embarrassed or scared but I wasn't. I felt comfortable.

He looked back down at my hips and noticed. Maybe they aren't that noticeable after all. I mean he was looking at me before and didn't notice them.

"Whoa! Did you guys take a shower together or something?" Melissa asked making me jump from surprise. I turned around and glared at her. She was sitting on the toilet seat with her legs crossed and smiling like an idiot.

"I told you not to do that. You _never_ listen to me," I complained.

"Sorry. I'm also sorry I missed the hot stuff that happened in here. So how was it?" she replied as she eyed Edward up and down.

"We didn't do anything," I informed her, "You of all people should know that."

"Hey a girl can dream can't she?" she said.

"Not if she's dead she can't," I told her.

I turned back to Edward to find him right in front of me. I jumped from surprise again, "You too?" I asked.

He seemed like he was too distracted to even hear what I had said. He was staring at my shoulders first. Then he bent down and looked at my hips, "How did you get these?" he asked as he gently touched the bruise on my left hip.

"I think you know how," I replied in a sad voice.

He looked back up at me then back at my hips, "The scratches too?" he asked in a tight voice.

"No. I made those."

He stood up quickly and looked into my eyes, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

I looked back into his eyes a bit scared now, "I felt dirty and…all wrong. It felt good at the time," I replied back before looking down at the ground.

He lightly placed his hand on my cheek making me look up, "I'm sorry I scared you," he noticed? "I don't exactly know how that would feel so I can't judge you for doing that. Just…promise you won't do anything to hurt yourself. Ever."

What does he think I'm suicidal? Hmm well I was in the beginning but I got out of that stage hours later. "I promise," I replied back in a small voice.

He gently kissed my forehead and brought me into a hug. This is weird. I'm hugging him in my underwear and he's only in boxers. Yup totally feels weird.

"Yeah, yeah, he loves you now but then one day he's going to find another Lauren and fuck her up and–," I cut her off.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked after I had moved around Edward to look at her.

"Tell you the truth…I don't know but for some reason I just feel….bummed out," she replied with a shrug. I shook my head in confusion before I looked back up at Edward, "I think we should get dressed."

"I think you look better like that. Although without clothes was more fun," as soon as I heard his voice I froze.

**A/N: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Yup I'm totally evil!!! Please review!!**


	24. Say hello to satan for me

**Chapter 24**

"_I think you look better like that. Although without clothes was more fun," as soon as I heard his voice I froze. _

It couldn't be. It can't be. This isn't happening. It can't be happening. I slowly turned around and froze over like ice. It _was_ him. James. Why didn't Melissa see this coming?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Edward said as he pulled me behind him.

"Ah looks like you finally decided to tell your boyfriend here," he said with a smirk.

I could hear myself start hyperventilating as he started getting closer. I clung to Edward's arm and tried to back away with him.

"So did you get my note?" he asked.

I didn't move or respond back, "I asked you a fucken question you whore!"

That's when Edward lost it. Ignoring my desperate cling he attacked James. They both landed on the floor with a hard thud. Edward was punching his face in when suddenly things were turned around. Edward was on the floor, suddenly, getting his face punched in until he started passing out.

Totally scared and about to pass out myself I ran passed them and out of the room for safety. I didn't want to leave Edward there but I knew that the one James was after was me. I was running away, looking back at my room door, when I bumped into something.

I screamed and looked up to see Mr. Montana right there in front of me. My eyes widened in shock before I tried to squirm away from him. He grabbed my arms a little too tight and smiled at me like he had with Melissa. "Please," I begged barely noticing that I was crying, "Don't do this."

"How can I resist if you already got prepared for this," he said looking down at me.

I screamed and tried to hit him but he was too strong. I bit his arm but he just laughed, "Don't tease me."

Disgusted by what he said I kneed him in the groin and tried to make a run for it. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs someone hit me with something and everything went black.

I woke up to a painful pounding from behind my ear. I moved my hand to reach it but it wouldn't budge. I opened my eyes in panic and looked up to see that my hands were tied. I looked down at my feet and found them tied as well.

I was tied to my bed. In my underwear, thank god they haven't taken that off yet. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I tried desperately to pull my hands and feet out of the rope.

"Bella calm down," Edward's voice filled the room. I looked around frantically for him.

"Over here," his voice was coming from my left.

He was on a chair, tied up as well, and he looked pretty beat up. "Edward," I said with panic.

"I'm right here. Don't worry," he soothed me.

"Where are they?" I asked, still trying to get my hands free from the rope.

"I don't know," he responded back sadly.

I looked back at him, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled without amusement, "I'm not the one tied to the bed Bella," he sighed. I could hear the shake in it. He was scared for me.

"Right," I said looking back up at my hands and trying to get them free. I could feel the rope burn starting to turn into a cut. "What do I do?" I asked as the panic raised in my voice.

"I don't know Bella," he seemed more depressed than me.

"Ah it looks like you finally woke up," I turned to the voice at the doorway to find both James and his father there.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a shaky, watery voice.

"Because you know too much girl," Joe said as he walked to the right side of my bed. James walked to the left side. "Somehow you found out about me and James and since were going to kill you anyways why not have some fun first?"

"How did you find out?" I asked as I tried to distract them from away from my body.

"James has lived in this house since he was a baby. You don't think he knows all the secret doors to this place," Joe said with a smile.

I turned to James to find that he had removed his shirt already and was unzipping his pants. _No not again_. I turned away to look at Joe just to find that he was doing the same thing. I fought against the ropes harder now, needing an escape.

They both got on the bed and instead of just going right to it decided to kiss me places first. What's the point in that? Kisses are supposed to be romantic. This is _definitely_ not romantic. James was trying to stick his tongue down my throat but I moved my head away, closing my lips tight.

Joe grabbed at my right hip roughly making me cry out in pain which gave James access to my mouth. I squirmed away but he grabbed at my face roughly. I turned my head to the left to see Edward closing his eyes tight as if he was in some sort of pain. I closed my eyes tight as well as they continued.

I could feel the moment before it was going to happen. I opened my eyes in panic to see that it was about to happen when suddenly my ropes got loosened. I quickly threw my hands and feet up. Throwing James off the bed with my hands and kicking Joe off of me with my feet. I got off the bed and looked in my drawer for the most important thing ever.

My gun. I was about to grab it and seize the opportunity to make the bastard go to hell when I was suddenly grabbed from around the waist. I screamed and started kicking and struggling against him.

"Not this time bitch. I don't know how you got it cut off but your getting what you deserve weather we have fun with you or not," James whispered in my ear.

I stared at Edward who was right in front of me as he said the words. And then I felt the knife go in. This was different from the time I felt the ghost get a knife in her head. This one felt _real_. I felt it as it slid smoothly into my back and through my stomach.

I gasped from the pain, and from the fear I started feeling when I saw it come out through my stomach. I looked into Edward's tearful eyes as James slid it out. I could hear screaming around me but I didn't know who it was coming from until I saw Edward struggling against the chair. He was scared for me. I was scared for me. And these bastards were going to get away with it.

As soon as James let go of me I collapsed to the floor. My knees couldn't hold me. I was dying. Now I wouldn't be able to live a life and help all the ghosts with there unfinished business. Now I'd be a ghost and would need help as well.

I slowly hit the floor with a soft thud. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Edward was crying and yelling in agony while James and his father were arguing with each other. That's when an idea popped into my head.

I have another opportunity to let these bastards get what they deserve. Looking back at the open drawer, breathless from the knife wound, I slowly started making my legs push me towards it. I grabbed my bleeding stomach with one hand and, using all the strength I had left, crawled up to my feet.

I took the only two steps I needed to take to reach the desk and grabbed the gun. Leaning against the desk, with my hands tightly gripping the gun, I pointed it at James.

"Say hello to Satan for me," I breathed out loud enough for him to hear. As soon as he turned around I pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


	25. She's Gone

**Chapter 25**

"_Say hello to Satan for me," I breathed out loud enough for him to hear. As soon as he turned around I pulled the trigger._

The bullet sped towards him and hit him square in the chest. He looked at me in shock before he fell to the ground. His father looked down at him and back at me in fright, "Hey, I didn't do anything to you. How about you give me a break?" he asked.

"You killed," I took another swap of air painfully in, "Melissa. This would go right in your heart if you had one," I pulled the trigger and hit him right in the heart. He fell to the floor with a thud. The gun slipped out of my hands and I fell as well. I looked over at Edward, breathing heavily, my hand over my bleeding stomach, and tears coming out of my eyes, before I said, "I," took in a breath, "Love you."

He was desperately trying to get out of the ropes and crying at the same time. "Bella! Stay with me! Don't go! Fight! Damn it fight!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I looked back up and could feel the blood rise up my throat. I choked it out and tried desperately to stay alive but everything was turning black around me. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I was almost completely numb which only meant that I was going to die soon.

I closed my eyes and let out one last breath in defeat.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched in anguish as she closed her eyes and let out her last breath. As soon as that breath escaped her lips my ropes got loose. I quickly threw the ropes aside and ran to Bella's side. I caressed her face as the tears poured down onto her cheeks, "Bella."

"She's gone," a voice came from in front of me. I looked up to see who I assumed was Melissa.

"NO! She can't be gone!" I looked down at her in pain, "Bella! Wake up!! Wake up," my voice broke.

"There's a reason why you can see me," she said as she sat down next to me.

"Why?" I asked in a watery voice.

"Because she's dead. She's not coming back Edward," she said in a sad voice.

"She has to come back," I whispered as I looked down at her pale corpse, "She has to."

"She doesn't have to."

"Yes she does! She can't leave me here all alone! She has to come back," I yelled at her as I started shaking Bella's body.

I looked up to find her shaking her head, "Do something!" I yelled, "Help her! Bring her back!"

"I did help. I called 911."

"You? How? Your transparent!" I said as I looked over at the phone.

"Hey! Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't move things. Who do you think cut you and Bella out of the ropes?! I may be transparent but I have fingers!"

"I don't care! Are they coming?" I asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter anymore because she's dead," she said sadly again.

"Please," I begged, "Do something."

She looked into my eyes for a long moment before she nodded slowly, "Fine I'll help. Put her back on the ground and stand back."

I kissed her forehead before I placed her back on the ground and stood up and took a couple steps back. Melissa stepped over her body before lying down in it. I watched as Bella stayed perfectly still. She wasn't moving or breathing.

There was a loud bang from downstairs which made me look up. I watched as the cops and paramedics came rushing in. The cops with there guns out and prepared and the paramedics with there tools as they rushed towards Bella. I stepped aside but never took my eyes off of her.

As soon as the paramedics shook there heads saying that she was dead her chest moved. I bent down over her and brushed my fingers over her cold cheek, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

Her fingers twitched but she never opened her eyes, "She's alive," the paramedics announced. They quickly placed her on the gurney and started going downstairs. I followed them, holding on to Bella's hand in happiness. They handed me a blanket when I got into the ambulance. I was barely aware of how cold it was outside, plus I was still only wearing my boxers which didn't help at all.

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked through the thick mist I had been walking through for the last minute or so until I saw a shadow ahead of me. I froze in fear. Where am I? How did I get here? And where is _here_?

"Bella," I heard a once familiar voice call from in front me. _It can't be_, I thought before I walked through the mist and found myself in front of a beautiful scenery.

"Grandma?" I asked as I saw the person in front of me. It can't be her. She died nearly ten years ago.

She smiled before outstretching her hands towards me, "Come here," she said.

I smiled before quickly placing my hands in hers. "Where are we grandma?" I asked.

"Heaven, sweetie," she turned around and looked at this be golden iron gate, "Or at least the entrance to it."

"Heaven?" that's when I remembered, "I died?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes sweetie," she said in sympathy.

"But," I could feel the tears coming, "_Why?_" my voice broke.

She stroked my hair, "I'm sorry sweetie. But your body couldn't sustain the pain."

"So its," I sniffed, "My time then?" I asked.

"No," she replied simply.

I looked at her bewildered, "No? Then…what am I doing here?"

She turned me around and there she was. Melissa.

"Melissa? Wh….What the–," I cut myself off before I said hell in heaven, "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're switching places," Melissa explained with a smile as she walked up to me and took my hands.

"I don't understand," I mumbled as a tear escaped my eye.

"The only reason God didn't let me move on was because I was supposed to try and bring you back. Once you had killed James and Joe I should have moved on. But when I saw how Edward reacted to your death I knew what I had to do. You only have a few minutes to get back," she pulled at my arms and pushed me towards the fog.

"But…how do I get there?" I asked as I looked at the thick fog.

"Just…follow your heart," she said.

I took a deep breath and instead of walking I started running into the fog. I was lost for a minute or two until I thought her words over in my head again, '_Follow your heart'_. That's when I heard it. A heartbeat. I didn't think she meant it literally. I followed the sound until I thought my eardrums would burst.

And then a bright light engulfed me. And I was gone once again.

**(Third person POV)  
**She was hospitalized after her operation. Her family and friends stayed by her side as they waited for the news.

The doctor came in, Dr. Cullen, and gave all of them a grave face. Edward knew what that face meant. It was usually the face he gave the patients family to break to them the news that there loved one had passed. He looked back at Bella in panic, _is she dying,_ he thought.

"I have bad news," he finally announced.

Bella's mother broke into tears even before she heard the news.

"What is it?" Charlie asked in a desperate voice.

"Your daughter has entered a coma," he said with a long breath.

**A/N: Poor Bella. ******** Please review!!**


	26. His World

**Chapter 26**

"_Your daughter has entered a coma," he said with a long breath._

Renee broke into more tears in Phil's arms. Alice broke down into Jasper's arms and Rosalie cried into Emmett's chest. Charlie and Edward were left there to grieve alone.

"We don't know the exact state of it yet but we should know in a couple of days," he said once the tears had quieted down.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked his father.

"We don't know if her coma is life threatening as of now. Some comas cause brain damage as of others increase brain activity. But that is a very rare coma, one we hardly get," he explained.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair before he sat down on the bed next to Bella and took her hand in his, "When will you get more information on it?" he asked as he watched her still features.

"Three days the most," he said, "I'm sorry son," Edward turned around to look him in the eyes, "I did everything in my power to help her out."

He could see the full sincerity in his eyes and nodded slowly before he turned back to look at her.

This is how the last two days played out. Everyone stayed at the hospital waiting for more news. Renee would go home when she needed to sleep as did Phil. Charlie had to leave for work every afternoon. Edward, though, stayed all day and all night staring at her just waiting for some sort of reaction.

But once Monday came Edward, and the rest of Bella's friends, had to go back to school. Edward went to class but he was never really there. He just kept imagining Bella opening her eyes and finally looking into his. He was anxious to go back to the hospital and see if she had wakened up or to see if they had any more information on her.

He was more anxious to see her wake up then to see her sleeping still. Once the last bell of class rang he ran out of the class and quickly got into his car in the student parking lot. He left school before anyone else had even gotten near there cars. He arrived at the hospital in minutes. He quickly unbuckled himself and ran right to her room.

He stood when he saw his fathers back to him. He looked around him to find, in his great despair, Bella still as she was before. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying and walked to the chair next to Bella's. Her mother was sitting on the couch with Phil behind him.

He took Bella's hand in his before looking up at his father, "Did you get the results?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Yes. Bella turned out to be one of those rare comatose patients. She has active brain activity," he looked through his charts, "It seems like she's only sleeping according to her brain waves. She's been in deep REM for the last two days."

Her mother was crying in relief behind Edward. He just ignored her, "So will she be able to wake up?"

That's the question his father was hoping he wouldn't ask. And you could tell on his face he was hoping that he wouldn't have asked it, "Based on the situation she's in…it's all up to her."

That's when her Renee stood up, "What do you mean 'its up to her'?"

"See she's just dreaming. And there's a reason, we believe, why she hasn't woken up yet," he explained.

"What is that reason?" she asked.

"Bella doesn't want to wake up to reality. Her dream world is much more safe and happy then it is here," he said.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Renee asked confused.

Carlisle looked to Edward before he looked back at Renee, "There's something inside this file that your daughter has told us to keep private from anyone other than her doctors."

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" her mother asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Its something extremely disturbing and burdening," he explained.

"I have a right to know, I'm her mother," Renee said as she pointed to her chest.

"I can't tell you ma'am. I don't have authorization for that, only your daughter does," he said as he grasped the file in his hand.

"If you do not tell me I will sue this damn hospital!" she exclaimed.

Edward decided it was his turn to intervene so he quickly stood up and lightly turned Renee towards him. "I know what it is," he said in a sad voice.

"She told you? Why didn't she tell us?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I just found out the day before the…accident…she had been keeping it from me too but I pressured her to tell me what her secret was," he said as he let go of her shoulders. He turned around to look at her again. He slowly sat back on the chair and took her hand again.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"I think you should sit down and if you don't want to do that Phil you should be prepared for your wife's reaction," Edward said. Phil got up and quickly went to Renee's side.

"Tell me!" Renee said.

"Bella…the night of prom Bella was….raped," he said sadly.

He turned in time to see her mother break down in tears. Phil wrapped his arms around her before she collapsed to the floor.

"What? How? Who?" she asked between the sobs.

Edward just stared at Bella intently, "Apparently Bella saved a girl from getting raped that night without even knowing it. And in turn got raped herself," he explained.

"Who did it Edward?!" she asked in fury.

"James Mann," Edward replied back in a cold voice.

"The man Bella killed?" her mother asked.

"Yes," he told her the whole story about Melissa and James and Joe. Her mother and Phil were stunned by the whole thing. They were speechless about everything. They didn't, no couldn't, believe everything but would have to settle for that story until there daughter woke up.

"She's free to go home," Carlisle said suddenly, "We'll give you the equipment you need to keep her fed. But her brain activity is normal so she can stay at home relaxed."

Edward wanted her at home with him. He turned to Renee with pleading eyes, "I really would like it if Bella stayed home with me. You can come over in the mornings and stay with her until I get back from school in the afternoon."

She stared into his eyes until she finally nodded her head, "Okay," her voice broke.

Bella was taken back to her house in the matter of hours. They placed her in her bed and had her in pajamas. She was hooked up to everything she was supposed to be hooked up to. The plan fell through perfectly. Her mother stayed with her from seven in the morning until four in the afternoon. Edward would stay with her all night, sleeping by her side and crying himself to sleep.

It had been such a long time since he had seen her eyes that he had forgotten what color they were. He was forgetting the sound of her voice or the shiver in her skin when he would kiss or touch her.

He was falling apart. He needed Bella in his life but he needed her awake and _living_. It was like she was dead. She was almost as pale as a ghost and she _never_ moved. He missed the flush in her cheeks when he would tell her a compliment. He missed her erratic breathing when he was leaning in to kiss her. He missed her in general. It was like she wasn't really there. She was there but all she did was breath.

She was practically a vegetable. He was good, grade wise, but he never participated in class, never talked to anyone and ignored people that tried. Bella was on his mind all day every day. She was his world and she wasn't even awake to come to that fact with open arms.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	27. SHE'S BACK!

**Chapter 27**

_She was his world and she wasn't even awake to come to that fact with open arms._

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Two months passed and she still hadn't woken up. The routine was the same everyday except for weekends. On weekends Edward would call Renee to confirm that she hadn't awoken yet.

That yet was a very big one. It seemed and looked like she was never going to wake up. There was only a day left until school ended and Edward would graduate. Bella was dropped out once she had entered the coma. If she ever woke up she could take her finals and College prep tests late and still have a chance to enter college.

But that is also a big 'if'. While everyone in the real world waited anxiously for her to wake up Bella was having dream after dream of nothing but happiness. Edward was in every dream and James was no where to be seen. In her mind these dreams were reality.

That's why she never woke up. She thought she was already awake and living her life. Her reality in her head was much better than real reality. Edward would cry every night for her, her friends were depressed as well, and her parents tried to stay in denial. Life in the real world was becoming hell without her. Life in her world was like heaven. Every once in a while something someone said would register through her fantasy but she'd just dismiss it as 'hearing things' or thinking that she dreamt it.

It seemed like her parents weren't the only ones in denial. Bella was in denial herself. She was trying to deny with all her might that what she was 'living' was fake. She didn't want to accept that fact. She couldn't accept that fact. How could her life be a dream if she was in Edward's arms every night, just like before?

How could her life be a dream when Edward kissed her or hugged her? It can't be a dream, she thought, it _has_ to be real. The things he said to her were so real that she didn't know that they were fake. This denial kept her in the coma every day and every night.

Edward still went to school on the last day. He went to graduation practice. But everything was a blur to him. Just like it was every day. There was no reason for him to be there. The only reason he even went to school was for Bella. If she ever woke up and found out he flunked high school because of her she would be disappointed. She might even slip back into a coma.

He couldn't do that to her. He had to succeed with school and graduate for her. For Bella. These thoughts always ran through his head when he would arrive at school and think to himself, what am I doing here? He had to encourage himself to keep going, to move on.

How can he move on when she was here to live life with him? How can he move on when he knows that she on that bed in a coma never going to wake up? He shook his head of the nasty thoughts and walked back to his car to go home. Graduation was at six and as soon as the ceremony was over he was going to leave.

He told his family that he wasn't going to stay long. He was just going to say bye to his teachers and then leave. He wasn't even going to say bye to his old friends. He got home and went straight to Bella's room. All his hopes fell to the ground when he saw her in the bed. This always happened when he came home from school. Today would be the last day of that. He went over and sat on the bed next her.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, "I love you," he whispered in a thick voice. He pulled away to look at her face. He was hoping to hear her say 'I love you too' someday but it never did. His heart felt heavy and slow when he never got the answer back. He sighed with a quiver in his voice and slowly left his room to change into his graduation outfit.

He had to be at the school at five and he only had fifteen minutes left. Graduation practice had taken a lot of his 'Bella' time away. He changed in a hurry and went back to Bella's room a last time before leaving.

He went to graduation in a hurry and got there right before the students started heading out. They walked out slowly to there seats and waited as some students gave speeches and got appraised for awards.

It was almost seven-thirty by the time they started calling out students names to get there diplomas. Edward was in the first row and accepted his diploma with a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. He could hear his friends and family shouting for him in the audience as they called his name and he received it.

He walked back to his seat and waited in agony as the other names were called out. He winced when they informed the crowd about Bella's situation. He almost fell apart right there as they talked about her. As soon as they finished calling all the students' names out the principal gave a speech to them.

It was almost eight o' clock by then. After his speech they all threw there hats in the air except for Edward. He just stood up and followed the line to the back of the seats. They lined up and watched as everyone started clapping. Edward stared at the ground as the memories of Bella filled his mind. He took in a shaky breath and looked back up as the audience started coming down to the football field.

He walked up to some of his teachers and told them how thankful he was. They gave him some words of sympathy and some advice but he just ignored them as best he could.

**(B's POV)**

I couldn't wait to see him. My mother wanted to shout to the top of the world that I had finally woken up. It was my mother who had brought me out of it. She had told me that Edward was in depression and I had to wake up before he ended up killing himself.

At first I just ignored her and continued with my fantasy but once she started describing how he was acting and how he looked I was becoming worried. That's when I realized that I was asleep. That I had been dreaming everything.

I woke up looking for Edward but my mother was too busy crying in relief. I quickly made her get over it and to tell me where Edward was. She told me it was graduation day which made me stop in my tracks. I had been asleep for almost three months. I had been delusional in my fantasy world for almost three months.

I quickly started getting dressed, after my mother unhooked me from the machines, but not before I took a shower. As soon as I was dressed and ready to go my mother and I headed for the high school stadium. We arrived late for I had woken up at seven thirty and I took thirty minutes to get ready.

By the time we had arrived to the graduation the audience was already going towards the football field. I quickly ditched my mom and tried to get through the crowd. I pushed my way through the crowd, my heart racing in my chest, to try to get to Edward.

As soon as I got through the crowd I looked around frantically for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. _Follow your heart, follow your heart_. I slowly looked around this time and then I spotted him. He was walking away from a teacher, and me. I quickly started running towards him. I wanted to scream his name but the words seemed to be stuck in my throat.

My heart was erratic as I got closer. I quickly passed faces I knew and pushed them aside to get to him. I ran faster, I didn't think he was this far away, and tried my hardest not to stop and catch my breath. I hadn't had P.E. in like three months so this was hard for me.

As soon as I reached him I jumped on his back and hugged him tight. He almost fell to the ground from the impact but he was more confused then anything. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I squeezed him tighter as my heart started slowing down.

I was finally in his arms. This was real. This wasn't fantasy it was reality. And I finally had the man I loved in my arms. Literally.

**A/N: Please Review**


	28. Has he moved on?

**Chapter 28**

_And I finally had the man I loved in my arms. Literally. _

I buried my face in his shoulder and inhaled in the aroma that hadn't done him justice in my fantasies. I ignored him as he grasped at my hands trying to pry them off. "I missed you _so_ much," I whispered.

I felt his whole body freeze once he heard the words that came out of my mouth. "B–Bella?" he asked in a shaky voice. I slowly released my arms and let my feet touch the floor. He turned around slowly and stared at me. I looked into his eyes and watched as his eyes got watery.

I smiled and gently wiped a tear away from his cheek, "I was expecting a smile. Not waterworks."

He couldn't seem to smile though. That made me start thinking, is he seeing someone else? I looked at him confused and took a step back thinking that maybe I was interrupting something. I looked behind him but there was no one there.

I looked back into his eyes confused again. _Has_ he moved on? I was gone for a long time. Did my mother lie to me? Or did she just not know the whole story? I bit my lip to prevent the waterworks and took another step back.

He looked down at me hurt before he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. His lips crashed onto mine passionately. I could taste the mixture of tears from both of us in the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair roughly and grasped on it gently.

He had one arm around my waist tightly and the other on my cheek caressing it gently. I pulled away for air and smiled up at him. He smiled back down before he wrapped both his arms around my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and embraced him in a tight, yet weird, hug.

I pulled away and looked down at him. I couldn't resist his lips. I leaned down and kissed him again. That's when it started to rain. I wasn't going to take that as an omen. By the time I pulled away we were soaking wet from the rain.

I could hear girls screaming around me while others started laughing. I wiped my hair away from my face and looked down at him. The rain was cold but I just shook it off and forgot about it. "I love you," I said, "I never stopped loving you."

"I never thought you did," he said back. He tightened his arms around my waist, "I love you too."

"I thought…I thought you had moved on when I didn't get a reaction from you at first," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I just couldn't believe you were standing there in front of me. I thought I was dreaming. That I had fallen asleep during the ceremony or something," he explained.

He let me get back to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his waist and noticed how skinny he had gotten, "You lost weight," I said in disappointment.

"I guess I had forgotten to eat three times a day sometimes," he said sadly. "You lost weight too," he noted.

I looked down and remembered that I had to get my smallest jeans because those were the ones that wouldn't fall on me. I squinted back up at him from the rain, "I have a reason for that. I was asleep for almost three months. You were awake you should have eaten something," I said as pointed my finger into his chest.

"I guess I missed your cooking," he said with a lopsided smile.

"When we get home I'm getting you fat," I said seriously.

He chuckled, "Whatever you want."

I wrapped an arm around his waist before I looked around. That's when I saw them coming at me. And fast. I opened my eyes wide in fright and ducked under Edward.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!! You're awake!!!" Alice exclaimed at the top of her lungs before she grabbed me from behind Edward and hugged me really tight.

"Alice…can't…breathe," I gasped out.

She pulled away quickly, "Oops sorry," she said with a smile and of course waterworks.

"Alice, why are you crying this time? I'm awake not dead, you should be happy," I said as I hugged her lightly.

"These are tears of happiness, I swear," she said before pulling away. I embraced Rosalie in a hug. She hugged me back, "I missed you."

"I would say the same but I didn't even know I was gone," I said back.

She pulled away with a sad smile, "Why didn't you tell us?"

I was confused by the question, "Tell you what?"

"What happened with James," she said.

"How was I supposed to tell you if I died?" I asked confused.

"No I meant at prom."

I froze over completely, "Who told you?" I asked in complete shock.

"I did," Edward said from behind me.

I slowly turned back to him, "Why?"

"Your mother wanted to know the reason why you could have stayed in the coma. My father couldn't release that information so I decided to tell your mother before she sued the hospital," he explained.

I bit my lip a bit uncomfortable now before I turned back to them, "I'm sorry, I just…I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd act all weird around me."

"You still should have told us," Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry," I said as looked at all of them.

Emmett smiled before he picked me up and twirled me around in the air, "You're still like a sister to me no matter what."

I laughed as he put me down, "Thanks Emmett."

He lightly punched my arm, "Anytime sis."

I chuckled lightly before shaking my head, "I don't know about you guys but I want to get out of the rain."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and leaded me towards his car. My mother's car was no where in sight so she must have left when she saw that I had found Edward. I relaxed against the seat and looked at Edward with a smile, "I'm sorry," I said once my smile faded.

"For what?" he asked glancing at me before looking back at the road.

"For putting you through all that when I was asleep," I said softly.

"It was like you were dead," he whispered, "You didn't move or talk. I was glad you were alive but I was starting to give up all my hopes."

"But you didn't," I whispered back.

"No I didn't. But I lost hopes everyday when I got home and you were in the same state."

He parked outside my house and turned to look at me, "How did you know you died?" he asked in curiosity.

"I saw my grandma," I explained, "She was standing in front of the gold iron gates of heaven. But she told me it wasn't my time yet. That's when Melissa showed up. She was going to finally rest in peace and I was going to get sent back home."

"You saw heaven?" he asked perplexed.

"No. I saw the gates of heaven," I corrected him.

"But you would have gone to heaven if it was your time," he said.

I lifted my eyebrows and bit my lip, "I guess so. Why?"

"I don't think I've ever dated anyone so…innocent," he explained with a smile.

"Well I've never done anything bad. Except kill someone who tried to kill me so I guess that evens the playing field," I said with a small smile.

"So when James," he left the word out, "You were still a…?"

I nodded and looked down, "Yes."

"So you never did it with Mike?" he said still a bit shocked.

"Ha! Hell no! I was only going out with him for pity. I felt sorry for him but then I realized he was a jerk so I dumped him," I said with a shrug.

"So you never…?"

I shook my head, "Look I didn't do it with anyone because I only wanted to do it with you," as soon as the words left my lips I started to blush. What the hell did I just say? Oh crap!

**A/N: Please review!!**


	29. He was a good man

**Chapter 29**

_What the hell did I just say? Oh crap!_

"You were saving yourself for me?" he asked in shock.

I just stayed quiet.

"How was that ever going to happen if you didn't make yourself known?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was hoping that one day you'd notice me and we'd start talking," I shrugged again.

He lightly picked my chin up and looked into my eyes, "You're hopeless," he said amused.

I smiled, "Can we go inside now?" I asked.

He looked out the window and smiled back at me, "Sure."

I quickly got out of the car and we ran towards the house, trying to avoid the heavy rainfall.

I turned to Edward when we stepped in and found a grave look on his face. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head but I could see the tears in his eyes, "I…I'm just afraid that if I go upstairs and enter that room…I'll still see you there on the bed…motionless."

I smiled sadly, "I'm here. And I'm real," I looked straight into his eyes, "I promise."

He didn't seem to believe it. I took his hand and started walking upstairs, "Where're we going?" he asked.

I looked back at him with soft eyes, "You'll see."

We walked all the way upstairs and stopped in front of my closed door, "Open it," I encouraged.

He looked at it in fright before looking back at me. I smiled encouragingly, "Go ahead."

His hand shook as he reached up to open the door. He slowly turned the knob before swinging the door open real fast. He looked at my empty bed at first in surprise then in happiness.

I walked in and looked at the bed before turning around to smile at him, "See. I told you I was real."

He ran into my arms and twirled me around making me laugh. He finally placed me back on the ground and crashed his lips on mine. I kissed back with such passion and intensity that I didn't expect what came next.

A sudden pain from the back of my head made me groan in pain. Which Edward mistook for a sign of passion. Well that was until I was pulled back. I winced in pain and grabbed the chunk of hair that was being pulled at the back of my head. My heart pounded in my chest from the suddenly pain.

I could feel the cold wet hand that had my hair in a tight grip. I could tell by the size that it was a girl. "You bitch," Lauren whispered loudly in my ear. "I've been waiting for months for your fucken ass to wake up so I could get my revenge."

"Let her go Lauren," Edward warned. I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked pissed.

"What revenge?" I asked in pain.

"What revenge?" she said skeptically, "You killed _him_!" I could tell she had started crying.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"James! Who else?!" she said as she yanked on my hair harder.

I yelped and grabbed onto her hand tighter. I dug my fingernails into her skin until she let go. I stepped away from her and massaged the back of my head, "James got what was coming to him. He deserved it," I said before I backed up into Edward.

"You okay?" he asked as he touched the back of my head.

I nodded slowly before I placed a hand around his waist and leaned into him.

"He was a good man!" Lauren yelled back at me in fury, "He didn't deserve to die like that! You did!"

I chuckled lightly, "A good man? He was a _monster_."

That blew the top off of her head. She came charging at me. Edward quickly pulled me behind him to protect me. She started punching him, hard, and everywhere. She was completely pissed. He tried to grab her shoulders and stop her but she was too crazy.

I quickly went to my nightstand and grabbed my clock. I ran back over and stood right behind her. She didn't even notice that I was there. I slammed the clock right above her head. She fell to the ground from the impact.

I looked down at her, breathing heavily and gripping onto the clock, before I looked back up at Edward. I dropped the clock on the floor and stepped over her body to get to him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me, nodding, and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back real tight and sighed in relief and happiness. I was finally in his arms again. It felt like it had been years instead of minutes.

And then suddenly, once again, I was thrown to the ground. I landed on my left side and quickly sat up to see Lauren hit Edward with the clock on his forehead. I got to my feet once he started falling to the ground. "Edward!"

I quickly ran to his side and bent over him. He was still conscious but he had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding. I lifted his head and placed it on my lap, "Edward?" I could feel the waterworks coming.

He lightly touched his head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're bleeding," I said in a watery voice.

I looked up at Lauren expecting an attack but she was looking down at the clock in shock. She was backing away slowly before she finally just dropped the clock and ran out. I sniffed before looking back down at Edward. He was trying to get up.

"Don't," I said as I pushed him back to the ground. I picked up a dirty blouse from beside the bed and placed it over his head, "okay, let's get you on the bed."

He slowly got on his feet and laid down on the bed, "I'm fine really," he said when he saw the tear roll down my cheek.

"You could have been killed," I said as I wiped the tear with the back of my hand and sniffed again.

"It's just a small cut," he argued.

"Yeah but that should have been _my_ cut. You shouldn't have done that," I said still silently crying.

He reached up and wiped the tears away, "I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. And since I failed the first time I need to be more careful now."

"It wasn't your fault. It was meant to happen. You must know that," I said shaking my head.

"Of course I blame myself. I should have watched you better."

"Look, I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself. Got it?"

He didn't reply back he just stayed quiet. I watched his eyes intently trying to look for a reaction. And then my stomach rumbled. I bit my lip and looked down in embarrassment. "Well I don't know about you but I'm ordering pizza."

He tried to sit up but I pushed him back on the bed with my hand on his chest, "Don't move. But don't sleep either. I'll order the pizza and be right back up," I lightly gave him a peck on the lips and turned for the door.

"Bella," I turned around at the doorway to look at him, "Be careful," he said in a soft voice.

I nodded slowly, knowing that he was completely serious and not kidding around, before I walked out of the room. I went downstairs slowly and ordered the pizza on the phone. I grabbed some drinks and went upstairs. As soon as I walked into the room Edward sighed in relief. I bit my lip before I set the drinks on the nightstand.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

I sat up on the bed and placed the pillow comfortably behind him, "Sure. But how?" he asked as he looked around the room.

I looked at him a bit confused and surprised, "Almost three months of being in my room and you haven't found the TV yet?"

I walked over to the black entertainment center, which was closed up, that was next to the bathroom door and opened up the cabinet doors to reveal my big screen TV. I looked back at him with a smile, "You never wondered what was in this?"

"Yeah but I didn't want to invade your privacy," he said with a shrug.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You couldn't open this up but you could tell my parents and friends that I was raped?"

He looked down at his hands in regret, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told them anything. I was just…I don't know…worried and stupid at the time."

I smiled, "At the time?"

He smiled back, "Okay so maybe I'm still those things."

I shook my head in amusement before I turned back to the TV, "So what's it gonna be?" I asked.

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get that, you decide what movie we're watching."

I went downstairs and paid for the pizza. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates before I went back upstairs. I could hear a movie playing already. I placed the pizza on the bed and lightly glared at Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"I was serious when I told you not to get up," I shook my head in disappointment before looking at the TV screen; "_It's a boy girl thing_?" I asked as I saw the menu.

"What? I like it," I said before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the bed with him.

I chuckled lightly before I pulled away to open the pizza box, "How many pieces?"

"One."

I looked at him skeptically, "One? Nope you're having at least three."

"What? Why? When did you start deciding what I should eat?" he asked a bit amused.

"Since now," I replied back with a smile before I gave him his pizza.

I placed two pieces on my plate before I leaned against Edward and started watching the movie.

It was around eleven o'clock when we finally went to sleep. Edward slept right next to me with his arm around my waist. When I woke up though, we were in different positions. We were as far from each other as possible. But that's not why I woke up. I woke up because I was suddenly feeling _very_ queasy.

As soon as I sat up on the bed, my stomach churned, I quickly jumped off the bed and ran for my restroom. The door shut silently behind me before I emptied my stomach out. I flushed the toilet and walked over, sort of, to the sink. I leaned all my weight against it as I rinsed my mouth and splashed water on my face.

My complexion looked horrible. I was as pale as a ghost. And that was definitely not a simile. I've seen ghosts so I know I look like one right now. I looked away quickly and opened the bathroom door, the light hit Edward's face lightly.

"Bella?" he asked in a groggy voice.

I turned the light off in the bathroom, "Sorry," I replied back.

As soon as I took one step I swayed, and I mean _really_ swayed. It was like I wasn't in control of my legs. When I took my third step I had my footing wrong and fell to the ground.

**A/N: Muahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!! **

**please review!!!**ee


	30. Stomach Flu

**Chapter 30**

_When I took my third step I had my footing wrong and fell to the ground._

"Oh my gawd," I heard Edward say before I heard him get off the bed fast and come running toward me. I opened my eyes as best as I could to see him kneel beside me, "Bella? What's wrong?"

He placed my head on his lap, like I had done when Lauren hit him, and stroked my sweaty hair, "Your burning up," he said as he touched my forehead.

I looked up at him, my voice dry, and said, "I…think…I'm…sick."

"No really? Because healthy people fall on the floor and get high fevers," he said sarcastically.

I knew he only said that because he was worried about me. I smiled lightly and laughed a little bit but it came out dry, making me cough.

He lifted me off the ground and gently laid me back on my side of the bed. "Where do you keep the thermometer at?" he asked as he stoked my hair away from my face.

"Bathroom," I breathed out, "Medicine cabinet."

He disappeared from my sight letting me rest my eyes closed. I had been using a lot of strength to open them. I could feel the sweat drip down my chest. I lightly picked my hand out and touched my chest. I pulled it away and opened my eyes to see clear liquid, my sweat, dripping down from it, "Damn," I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

I showed him my wet fingers; he quickly grabbed my hand and looked at my fingers intently, "What is it?"

"Sweat," I replied back.

"From where?" he asked.

"My chest," I replied back without thinking about it.

He took a cloth that he had brought from the bathroom and started dabbing it on my chest. It was wet, he most likely had wet it, but it felt good against my chest.

I closed my eyes tight as my stomach started complaining again. I slowly curled myself into a ball and clutched at my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in panic as he placed his hand on my hip.

"My stomach; that's what's wrong," I groaned out.

"Do you need to throw up?" he asked kindly.

I shook my head, "I have nothing left to throw up anymore."

"You threw up already?"

"Yeah, right before I woke you up."

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

"It was kind of sudden Edward. I didn't really want to choke in my vomit," I said in an irritated voice.

He stopped stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was hurt all right. I sighed, shakily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch."

"You're not a bitch."

"Ha! Say that to the hurt look on your face."

He started stroking my hair again. I clamped my teeth shut tight but it was going to be inevitable. "Move," I demanded through clenched teeth.

I started sitting up, "What? Why?"

"Move!" I yelled at him.

He moved away fast and as soon as he was out of my way I ran straight to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I started vomiting again. What I had to vomit, no one will know. I could feel Edward stroking my back and pulling my hair out of the way as I emptied my stomach again, although I thought I had done that already.

I flushed the toilet with an extremely shaky hand before I collapsed to the floor. The cold tiled floor felt good against my cheek as I steadied my breathing. Edward was behind me, stroking my hair…again, waiting for me to get up.

I turned my head over to look at him. He had a glass of water in his hand, "Help me up please?" I asked.

He put the glass of water on the ground before he helped me get to my feet, "I think I should call my dad in the morning. Take a look at you," he said as he helped me over to the sink. I rinsed my mouth and just leaned against the counter. His arms were around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

I slowly turned around so that I could be in his arms.

"You look horrible," he said.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I _feel_ horrible."

As we stayed like that for awhile, I could feel my legs starting to give out. My knees started wobbling before they completely gave out. Edward caught me before I could fall, "Whoa."

I was starting to fall asleep. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed. As soon as my head the pillow, I knocked out.

I woke up to the sound of voices. "She's been out for too long…what if she slips back into a coma?" Edward asked in anxiety. His voice kept moving so I assumed he was pacing.

"She can't Edward. She knows the distinction between fantasy and reality now," Dr. Cullen replied back.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Edward had been pacing at the foot of the bed and Dr. Cullen was standing beside me.

"Edward?" I asked making him stop pacing.

"Thank god you're awake," he walked around to my side of the bed and sat down beside me. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. I smiled before I looked behind him to see Dr. Cullen.

He smiled, "It's finally nice to meet you…awake that is."

I smiled back, "Thanks. So…what's wrong with me?" I looked back at Edward before I looked back at his father.

"Nothing major. Just the stomach flu," he replied back.

"The stomach flu? But why?" I asked.

"According to Edward you two ate pizza last night. Is that correct?" he asked all formal.

I felt like I was being interrogated about drugs or something so I decided to nod my head just to be safe.

"Well your body has been living on nutritious food for the past two and a half months. Your body is simply trying to adjust. You should be better in no time. But I suggest you gradually start eating junk food instead of just going for it. Take it…slow."

I nodded again before I looked at Edward. He hadn't taken his eyes off me for a second, "Am I required to take medicine?" I asked.

"Yes. Edward can go down and get it for you now. The drug store isn't too far from here," he sounded like a doctor but he sure didn't look like one.

Edward turned to look at his father, "I can't leave her alone."

He smiled, "I'll stay with her son. Don't worry so much."

Edward turned back to me and smiled, "I'll be right back. It won't even feel like I was gone," he leaned in and kissed my forehead before he took off.

Great! He left me here with his dad. Hopefully he won't start asking questions.

"He's changed a lot you know," he said all of a sudden.

"Has he?" I asked actually interested in this conversation.

"You've made him a better man. He's never been in love before. But you can tell just by looking at him that he's head over heels for you. He'd do anything for you."

I smiled, "I know. And I'd do anything for him."

"I can see that as well. I'm glad he's found you Bella. We're my wife and I, are happy to finally see _him_ happy."

"You mean he wasn't happy before?" I asked confused. He always seemed to be happy with Lauren.

"You mean with Lauren?" wow it's like he read my mind, "She made him miserable. He would always come home drunk or high when he came back from being at her place. We didn't approve of her but what could we do? He didn't want to let her go. They'd always get in terrible fights, scared my poor wife half to death to see him that miserable."

I bit my lip, "I never knew he did any of that."

"Yes, well the wife and I are hoping this will last longer than his last relationship. You make him extremely happy and we'd like to see him that way for the rest of our lives."

The conversation was kind of turning awkward. His father spoke so formal; it was like being a doctor was all he had in life.

Right when I thought it was going to get more awkward Edward walked in. I sighed, silently, in relief. He walked over to his dad and smiled, "Thanks for the help."

He gave him a quick hug, "No problem. Call me if you need anything," he smiled at me, "Nice talking to you."

I smiled back, a fake smile, "You too." _Not._

He left with a smile on his face. I turned back to Edward and smiled at him, "Hey."

He sat on the bed next me and leaned in. he lightly kissed me on the lips before pulling away slightly and looking me right in the eyes, "Hey you."

I smiled, "So what'd you bring me?"

He pulled back and took the medicine out of the bag, "Medicine…and," he pulled out a bouquet of red roses, "These are for you."

I took them from him with a smile, "Thank you. There beautiful." Too bad I can't smell them.

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiled back.

I shook my head with a small laugh, "This coming from the guy that told me I looked horrible last night…or this morning."

He took out the fake flowers that were in a vase on my nightstand and placed the roses in them, "I was talking about health wise."

"Uh-huh," I replied back with a small smile.

He just sat there and gazed at me. This was my chance to ask him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied back as he got up to get water for the roses.

I waited until he was back in the room to ask. I bit my lip, _should I tell him?_ What if he gets mad? He sat back on the bed and waited. I decided to ask something else instead, "Where's Will?" I felt his body stiffen as soon as his name came out of my mouth. Uh-oh, maybe I should have stuck with the first question after all.

**A/N: Will Edward get mad? Will they break up all because of one little question? Hey…it can happen…I'm the one writing it remember? **

**Please review!**


	31. The bad one in the relationship

**Chapter 31**

_Uh-oh, maybe I should have stuck with the first question after all._

He let out a breath slowly before asking, "Why? Is he supposed to be here?" his voice was a bit cold.

I shivered, which made my stomach hurt more, I shifted my position a bit with a wince. His expression softened a bit. "No," I breathed out, "I was just wondering…because I didn't see him yesterday. And knowing him he would have shown up to check up on me. _And_ no one mentioned when I woke up."

He seemed to still be a bit upset, "He hasn't been around."

I frowned a bit before I looked down and bit my lip. It hurt that he hadn't showed. He was like a brother to me. If he didn't show it was like he didn't care. He had to have a good excuse for not coming.

"Did something happen?" I asked in a thick voice. Wanting to cry and having the stomach flu definitely doesn't mix.

"Yeah," Edward replied back.

I looked up at him in surprise, "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Why are you crying over him?" he asked in fury.

I was taken aback by his question, "I'm not crying," I wasn't but my eyes were getting watery.

"You're about to," he said still angry.

I looked away as a tear brimmed over. I sniffed and started getting off the bed from the other side.

"Bella," I ignored him as I started walking to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" he asked. I could still hear the anger in his voice.

"I can't see you right now," I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I locked it and leaned my back against it. I stood there for a while until my knees started giving out on me again. I slid down the door and started crying.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried into them. As soon as the sobs started coming so did the vomit. I ran to the toilet and threw up again. It was mostly dry heaves though since nothing was in my stomach anymore.

My sobs and dry heaves combined and it was starting to get hard to breath.

"Bella?!" Edward banged on the door.

I took in a deep breath, a loud one that sounded more like a gasp, and my stomach stopped heaving. I couldn't stop sobbing and gasping for air though. It was like my lungs were having a panic attack.

"Bella?! Open the door!" he wiggled the knob and banged on the door.

"No!" I yelled back through the sobbing and gasping.

"No?" his voice sounded disappointed.

"Yes! This is your fault!" I cried to him.

"How is this my fault? I don't remember shoving pizza down your throat!"

"You're the one that made me cry!" I sobbed back.

"No you started crying because of Will!"

"No I didn't! Not until you started acting like an ass!" I wiped the tears away with the back at my hand.

I leaned against the shower and slid down until I had my knees pressed up against my chest and my arms around my knees.

"Me? What about Will?" he asked angry again.

"What about him?!" I yelled back in anger.

"He's the reason this all started!"

I just stayed quiet as the silent tears slid down my cheeks.

"All I asked was a question," I cried out.

"And you started crying because you thought something happened to him."

"Of course I did," I sniffed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's important to me," I replied back.

"Why is he important to you?" he asked.

Frustrated, I stood up and slammed the door open. He took a step back in surprise, "Because I love him!" I cried back.

I can see the hurt fly across his face, "You love him?" his voice shook.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Yes. I love him. He's like a brother to me Edward."

"A brother?"

I bit my lip as the waterworks continued on and pushed passed him. He caught my wrist making me stop and let a sob out, "I'm sorry. I was stupid, and jealous, and a complete and total ass."

I turned to look at him. He frowned before he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and cried silently on his shoulder.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. Especially since you're sick. I promise never to do it again. Ever," he whispered as he stroked my hair.

I sniffed and breathed out with a small shake. "We should get you back in bed," he slowly started leading me back to the bed. I slid in and rested my head against my pillow in exhaustion.

"It says here that you have to have something in your stomach before you take it," Edward informed me.

"There is definitely _nothing_ in my stomach," I whispered back.

"I'll make you some soup okay?" he asked.

I nodded lightly but never opened my eyes. I was asleep when he came back to the room.

"Bella," he shook my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a bed table already over my waist. I shifted my weight and sat up a bit. Edward helped me get into a better sitting position. He put the soup on the table. I lifted the spoon from the table and tried to put it in the bowl but my hand shook too much.

Edward took the spoon from my hand gently, "I'll do it."

I let my arm fall off from the table and settle back beside me, "Thanks."

He blew on the soup gently before feeding it to me. My throat burned from the heat of the soup. I winced in pain as it painfully slid down my throat. "I'm sorry was that too hot?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head, "My throat just burns."

It was quiet as he fed me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You never answered my question," I said as I watched him blow on the soup.

"About Will?" he asked.

I nodded before opening my mouth for the spoon to enter.

"He left the day…James died. He had left a message saying that he had to go back to California because his father passed away. He wanted to make sure his mother didn't do anything to hurt herself."

I bit my lip lightly, "How'd he die?"

"Car accident. His mom survived it but the car hit the driver's side. Instant death," he said before he blew on the soup again.

"Poor Will," I mumbled. "He was really close to his dad," I informed him.

"Talking about dads," Edward started, "What were you and my father talking about?"

"Practically nothing actually. Your dad is very…formal," I confessed.

"Yeah I know. I've gotten used to it over the years," he took the empty bowl and table away from the bed.

He gave me the pill and a glass of water. I drank it in less than two seconds and gave him the water back.

"So what _did_ you two talk about?" he asked.

"He mainly did the talking," I told him.

"And what was he talking about?"

"You of course. It's the only thing we have in common."

He smiled, "What about me?"

"He was just telling me how happy he was to see you happy. That somehow…I made you a better man," I informed him partially.

"You made me a better man?" he repeated as a question.

"Yes. He told me that he could tell you were completely head over heels over me and that he was glad that he wasn't seeing you so miserable anymore."

"Miserable because of your coma?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Miserable because of Lauren."

He looked away when I mentioned her name, "What did he tell you about Lauren?"

"He told me that you guys fought a lot which worried your mother because she thought you'd commit suicide or something. And…" I paused.

"And what?" he looked back at me now.

"How you used to go home drunk or high after you came back from Lauren's," I said looking down at my lap. I wanted to ask about this since the beginning but I had stuck with the Will question first. Hopefully his reaction to this one wouldn't be as bad.

He looked away, "You weren't supposed to know that."

"I probably would have found out sooner or later Edward. It's not that bad. A lot of teenagers do that stuff when they enter high school," I lightly touched his arm.

"Did you?" he asked doubtfully.

"No."

"See this makes me the bad one in the relationship."

"The bad one? What are you talking about?"

"Every couple has a good one and a bad one. Lauren was the bad one when we were going out but _you_…you're a saint."

"That's not true. I'm not a saint. The only reason I didn't do anything is because my dad is the sheriff in this town," I reminded him.

He smiled, "I guess you're right."

I smiled back, "Of course I'm right," I paused before I bit my lip, "Was it hard?" I asked.

"Was what hard?" he asked confused.

"Too let go of the beer and drugs."

He sighed, "It was at first. Which is why I _really_ went to Lauren's that day we had that fight. She's the only one that would give me any of that crap."

"So it became easier?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How?"

"I started falling in love with you. I totally forget about all of that when I'm with you," he said seriously.

**A/N: No cliffhanger this time….weird for me… anyways please review!**


	32. He Killed You

**Chapter 32**

"_I started falling in love with you. I totally forget about all of that when I'm with you," he said seriously._

I smiled lightly before I suddenly became tired. I shifted down and covered myself up but my shaky hands didn't help a lot. Edward tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes in content, "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked still leaning over me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For taking care of me," I murmured back.

He caressed my face softly, "I'll always take care of you. Whether you like it or not."

I smiled lightly before asking, "What time is it?"

"Time for bed actually," he replied back.

"Come to bed then," I whispered back.

He chuckled lightly before getting in bed with me. I snuggled close to him. His body felt cool. He wrapped his arms around me, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

I was barely getting into a good dream when I woke up again. My stomach churned again, "Oh no," I quickly pulled the covers off and ran straight for the bathroom. I was barely starting to puke my soup out when I felt Edward pull my hair back.

I felt a bit better now that I knew he was near by. I flushed the toilet once I was sure I was finished and went straight for the sink to get rid of the taste before I threw up because of it.

I splashed my face with water and leaned against the counter again. "Sorry I woke you up," I said to Edward in a groggy voice.

"I wanted to be here Bella. It wasn't because you woke me up."

"Why would you want to see me puke?" I asked in total confusion.

"To give you support. That's the reason parents stay with there kids when there throwing up. Because we all need support," he said as he rubbed my back.

I stayed quiet as I listened to his cute little speech, "And to show you that I care."

"I know that you care Edward," I informed him.

"Yes but it's _because_ I care that I'm doing this," he said.

"Okay well I think we should go back to bed," I said as I started walking out of the bathroom.

Edward helped me to the bed before he slid in himself, "Do you feel better?"

I nodded, "You usually do feel better after you throw up."

He touched my forehead, "You're still burning up."

He got off the bed, "Where are you going?" I asked.

He walked around the bed and looked through the medicine, "Getting you something that will bring down the fever."

"Well at least you're not as bad as my mother," I retorted.

He lightly turned me toward him and gave me two pills and a glass of water. "What would you're mother be doing in a situation like this?" he asked as I took the pills.

I gave him back the glass and watched as he walked around the bed, "She'd be freaking out. She would have taken me to the hospital because she thought I was dying of some disease."

He slid back into bed and made sure that I was covered up, "Seriously?"

I cuddled up against him again, "Yup. Everyone always thinks I'm dying; as you could tell by my friends' reactions to a small cut or a bump on the toe. They worry about me too much."

"That's a good thing Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes but it gets annoying after a while. I'm not a little girl anymore I can pretty much take care of myself," I muttered.

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?" he asked.

"I probably would have let it pass without medicine and probably would have died eventually," I confessed.

"How would you have died?" he asked confused.

"I can barely walk. I probably would have starved to death or tried to get food and killed myself on the way downstairs," I muffled into his chest.

He stayed quiet as he thought about it, "How long does this last anyways?" I asked.

"It depends on your immune system. It can last up to a week or just take a couple hours."

"Hopefully my immune system isn't totally useless," I murmured back.

He kissed the top of my head, "You need to get back to sleep."

I nodded before I looked up at him, "Can I have a kiss first?"

He leaned in but I pulled away, "Wait this isn't contagious is it?"

"It may be the stomach flu and is usually contagious but you only got it because of what you ate or whatever when you were in a coma," he said with a small smile.

"So it's not contagious?" I asked.

"No."

I smiled, "Okay then I want my kiss."

He chuckled a bit before he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back before I pulled away, just to be safe.

He kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep."

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I started having the same dream I was having before I woke up but the dream soon turned into a nightmare. It wasn't the same nightmare I used to have with the rape though. It was a completely new one.

_James was there of course as was his father. They both had guns in there hands pointing them to Edward, Melissa, and I. I was surprised Melissa was there but she wasn't a ghost anymore. I watched as they shot Melissa down first. I thought I would be next but as soon as I saw them pointing it towards Edward I flung towards him to knock him to the floor. "No!!!"_

"No!" I quickly sat upright as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward placed his hands on my shoulders as I looked around the room breathing heavily.

I looked over at him with watery eyes trying to blink them away to make sure I was seeing right. As soon as I knew he was real and there I turned my body towards him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me tightly making a sob escape my chest.

"Bella, its okay," he tried to calm me down. I could feel sweat dripping off me from my chest and forehead. I tried to calm my breathing down as the tears brimmed over. "What's wrong Bella?"

I clutched at him tighter, "I had a nightmare," I sniffled.

"The same dream as before?" he asked.

I shook my head as I felt my voice get thicker once the tears started coming fast, "_No_," my voice broke.

"Then what about?" he asked.

"He killed Melissa," I cried out in a sob.

He understood who I was talking about now, "Is that why you're crying?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, "_No._ Why would I cry over her if I know she's dead already?" I reasoned.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked pulling me away from him to look me in my watery eyes.

"I…I thought he was going to _k-kill_ me _n-next_," my voice broke twice.

"Did he?" he asked as he tucked my hair behind my ears.

I shook my head and looked down as the tears started again. He placed his hands on the sides of my face, "Then why are you crying?"

I sniffled again, "He _k-killed­_," I started sobbing, "_Y-you."_

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger but keep up the reviews!**


	33. I was ready

**Chapter 33**

_I sniffled again, "He_ k-killed­_," I started sobbing, "_Y-you_."_

He lifted my chin up so I could look in his eyes, "I'm right here Bella. And I'm alive and he's dead. Nothing is going to happen to me."

I looked down again and nodded but I couldn't stop the pain that the nightmare had caused my heart. Which means I couldn't stop crying. Edward pulled me to his chest and held me tight in his arms.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I'm just glad to see that you would actually cry for me if something happened."

Huh? Okay? What the hell does he mean by that? I pulled away and looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"You were crying earlier because you thought something bad happened to Will so I'm glad you'd do the same for me," he explained.

I shook my head, "You're weird."

He smiled, "I guess I am."

"I would do way worse then cry for your ass."

He chuckled lightly, "Really? What else would you do if something happened to my ass?"

I smiled at the question, "You'd smile?" he asked.

I chuckled and shook my head, "No. I'd probably go…insane. Maybe even commit suicide."

His face turned serious, a little _too_ serious, "Don't ever say or think that again. Got it?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Was he mad at me again? "Are you mad?" I asked.

He sighed, "No. I can never be mad at you…for too long."

I smiled, "Good. I'll be using that as an advantage next time."

"Next time?" he asked.

"What? We fight over stupid things…a lot."

"We do don't we," he said amused.

I bit my lip, "I'm tired," I replied back lazily.

"Lets go back to sleep," he said as he guided me back down to sleep.

I cuddled up next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He tightened his arms around me, "Do you love me?" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and smiled, "More than you know," I whispered back.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Didn't you just do that?" I said a bit amused.

"Yes but I have a different one," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Shoot," I replied instinctively.

"Can you still see them?" he asked seriously.

See them? See who? "What?" I asked.

"Can you still see the ghosts?" he asked.

I lifted my head up to look around, "Why? Do you see one?" I asked fast.

He chuckled a bit, "No. I was just wondering."

I relaxed and set my head back on his chest, "I haven't seen any Edward. I just woke up; the last ghost I saw was Melissa."

"I saw her too," he confessed.

I looked up at him shocked, "You did? When?"

"When you…died. She appeared to me. She had helped me out of the chair and called the ambulance. She also brought you back," he whispered.

I bit my lip before I touched his cheek with the tip of my fingers, "I'm sorry."

He lightly grabbed my hand from his cheek and kissed it lightly, "It wasn't your fault Bella. There's no need to be sorry."

"I scared you," I whispered as I looked into his eyes, "You thought I was dead and was never going to come back. I should have fought harder," I responded back.

"You were in pain," his voice was rough, "You tried your hardest to stay. But your right," he finally said.

"I am?" I asked a bit shocked and scared.

"I was scared. When I saw you get shot my heart stopped all together. I thought that it wasn't drastic when I saw you get up and kill James and Joe but then you collapsed to the floor and you were apologizing to me. I knew deep inside that you were dying but I was in denial. You started choking out blood which only made my still heart shatter as you started slipping away. And then you let it win you over. You let death take you. That's when I saw Melissa," he was looking passed me as if he was actually there and telling me everything.

"She told me that you were gone but I denied it. You couldn't be dead. You're my whole life, my whole world, without you there is no point in living. I begged for you to come back but you wouldn't respond. She didn't want to help me at first. She kept telling me that you were gone and I kept begging her to help you. I finally got through to her and once the paramedics were about to pronounce you dead you came back."

"All my hope returned with just that same move from your chest," he glimpsed into my eyes mesmerized as he spoke to me.

I didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? Do you apologize? Do you tell them everything's fine? I decided that telling him something would be wrong so I reached up and pressed my lips his. At first I think he was confused by the action but he responded after. I ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss.

That's when it hit me. That feeling. The feeling I knew I would feel when I was ready. The feeling that was going to let me get over my past and move on with my life. I wanted Edward. I wanted him in _all_ ways. I was ready. I could feel it in my heart and in my gut that I was ready.

I could have tried to have him right then and there but I felt dirty. I hadn't showered in…who knows how long. I needed to get bathed. I was barely realizing that my stomach was finally settling down. I didn't feel that cold or hot anymore. The medicine was working.

I pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily before I sat up. "Sorry," he said breathlessly.

I pulled the covers away from me and got off the bed, "Are you sick?" he asked as he started getting off the bed.

I didn't answer any of his questions and went straight into the bathroom. He followed behind me. I went straight to the shower and turned it on, "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

"It's three in the morning Bella," he replied back.

I nodded before I turned away from the shower and faced him. He was watching me intently trying to see if it was the fever getting me weird or if I was maybe sleep walking.

I pulled my shirt over my head and let it drop t the ground. He bit his lip before he started moving, "Okay, I'll be leaving."

I grabbed his arm, making him stop in his tracks, and slowly turned him around, "Edward."

He kept his eyes on mine the whole time, "Y­­–yes?" his voice quivered.

"Stay," I replied back.

"But–," I reached up and placed my lips on his.

I ran my fingers down his body and played with the edge of his boxers. He placed his hands on top of mine and pulled away, "Bella, don't."

**A/N: So what do you think is going to happen? Please Review!**


	34. The End?

**Chapter 34**

_He placed his hands on top of mine and pulled away, "Bella, don't."_

I looked into his eyes confused, "Why?"

"Not like this," he replied back seriously.

"But I want to," I said in disappointment.

"I don't want it to be like this," he looked back at the running water.

I bit my lip and nodded as I looked away. I could feel the rejection coming hard and strong. My eyes were starting to get watery. And I knew that he could see that.

He lightly placed his hand on under my chin and brought my face up to look at him, "Don't cry. I'm not rejecting you. I love you," he wiped a stray tear away from my cheek, "I _want_ you. Trust me, it's hard to resist you but I can't. Not like this. Not in the shower. I want it to be…special, not only for you but for me as well."

I sighed before I pulled my hands away from his hips, "You're right," I took a step back and smiled, "You think you can make me something to eat?" I asked.

He smiled before he wrapped his arms around me, "You hungry?" he asked.

Before I could even respond he placed his hand on my forehead to see if I was still hot, "Your fever's down," he informed me.

"Is that a no?" I asked with a pout.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, "That's a yes. Soup?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I'll be out in a little bit."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I quickly got undressed and took a quick shower. I got dressed into another pair of pajamas and walked out of the bathroom while I was drying my hair with a towel.

Edward had a small table with two bowls of soups and my roses in the middle. I smiled as I stopped drying my hair, "You do realize its four in the morning right?" I asked amused.

He walked over and took my hand in his as he led me to the table. I dropped the towel on the bed and sat on the bed, the bed was our chair. He sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders, "I thought this would be sweeter."

I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You've been nothing but sweet."

He leaned his head against mine with a small sigh. I closed my eyes in content and listened to the sweet quiet.

"Aww…I missed a lot didn't I?" I snapped my eyes open and jumped in fright.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me, "What the–?"

"Yeah, about that word…have you yet?" it was Melissa. She was back.

"What? No!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Are you seeing someone again?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Yea," I said absentmindedly, "Why are you here?" I asked still shocked.

"I'm here to help you," she replied back with a smile.

That wasn't really comforting, "Help me with what?" I asked.

"With all the ghosts that will show up in the future until you get the hang of this," she said with a smile.

I frowned a bit, "I'm glad to see you too," Melissa said sarcastically.

I smiled, "Its Melissa," I told Edward.

"She's back?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yep. And apparently she's going to be staying until I get the hang of this whole ghost thing," I took my spoon and started eating it.

Edward joined in soon after, "You feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded in response before I took another sip of my soup. I almost felt like I was back to normal. I just felt weak from all the vomiting. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me towards him.

I looked up at him confused. Did he change his mind?

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked.

That got me even more confused, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what happened in the bathroom," he moved my hair off of my shoulder and to my back.

"OoO! What happened in the bathroom?!" Melissa jumped up and down in excitement.

I turned to look at her in disbelief, "How the hell did you get into heaven with a mind like that?"

She glared lightly before she crossed her arms over her chest, "Just because I think dirty doesn't mean I'm evil."

I smiled at her, "Yeah but still…?"

"I don't think its going to be easy to get used to you talking to air," Edward announced.

I looked back at him and smiled, "Well you better get used to it if you plan on staying here long," I patted his chest before I turned my attention back to the food.

He chuckled lightly before pulling me toward him again, "You didn't answer my question."

I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes mesmerized. I had to make myself blink to get back to earth, "I thought it was clear that I wasn't mad since I'm still talking to you."

"Yes but some women are very good actress' and can make it look like they're not mad when they truly are," he explained playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Did Lauren do that a lot? Cause by now I thought you would know that I'm a terrible actress."

"Lauren never hid her feelings," he said a bit annoyed and mad. Was he mad at me?

"Sorry," I said looking down at my lap.

"For what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have mentioned Lauren," I replied.

"I don't mind if you bring Lauren up in a conversation. Its over between her and me," he said as he lightly caressed my cheek.

I looked up at him, "Then why are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just remembering all those awful times with Lauren," he said with a shake in his head.

I turned my body towards his and placed my hands on the sides of his face, "Just forget about Lauren. You're not going to go through anything she made you go through when you're with me."

"But we fight a lot," he said with a quiver in his throat.

I shook my head and slid my hands down to his neck, "What couple doesn't? If we don't fight then this wouldn't be a relationship," I said with a smile.

He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I closed mine as well, "I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered.

"You're not going to lose me. Ever," I whispered back.

"But–," I pressed my lips against his before he could say anything else. He gently caressed my lips with his as he moved his hands down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I wasn't going to go any further but just kissing makes me feel like I was in bliss.

"Oh my god! You two are the sweetest thing ever!" Melissa suddenly exclaimed.

I chuckled against Edward's lip which made him pull away with a smile, "What?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Nothing."

"Well thanks. Now I'm nothing," Melissa said sarcastically.

"To anyone other than me you are nothing," I replied back without looking away from Edward.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked confused.

I shook my head before I turned to look at Melissa, "Well again thanks for your sensitivity," she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her right leg.

I pulled my body away from Edward's, "I'm only telling you the truth. And since I'm the only one that can see you then I'm the only that will be able to both tell you the truth and to lie to you."

She shook her head with a smile, "You're unbelievable."

I grinned, "I know I am. Thank you."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment."

"Well I'm making it a compliment so deal with it."

My life was finally back to normal. As soon as I got better I went back to school to take the tests I had to and then moved on to college. I decided to take Forensic Anthology as my major. Why not? I already see creepy dead ghosts and have to help them find justice. If I find out what killed the pile of bones that I would be going over I would be killing two birds with one stone.

As for Edward he was in college for two majors. Music and criminal justice. He wanted to become a detective but have something to fall back on. Sure we had some tough times but our lives were perfect…or at least as perfect as it could get.

I helped out a couple of ghosts every month to help them find justice. Edward and I both made enough money to move out of Forks and buy a new house but we didn't do that quite yet…why move fast? We have our whole lives ahead of us. As for me and him doing…you know _that_ we still hadn't found the right time for it. But that time would come soon.

Well I hope it comes soon.

**A/N: The end? I was thinking of writing a sequel. Any thoughts? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
